A Christmas Story: Dark Nights
by rakill
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Bliss. Times passes, Sesshomaru and Kagome got married and everything seemed great until a tragic event happened that made Kagome forget everything. It is up to Sesshomaru to remind her of their past and how much happier she was with him than without.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well that didn't take long for the sequel. I felt like you my readers deserve this for being so faithful to me and I really do appreciate you all! This is taking place after they got married and skipped everything, but do not fret, there will be plenty of flashbacks of their build up of the relationship and marriage. I will give a fair warning that once again... the story is going to be kind of sad, but I promise this will be happier eventually. The story was inspired by a movie that I saw a while ago so I decided to use it because I thought it would be a great way to give Kagome that second chance... because lets admit it... she was irritating in the last story. ;)

Leave me some loves you guys. that fuels my muse and I really do appreciate the comments you all leave. I love you all and thank you so much. I'm super excited for the upcoming holidays! First holiday fic so lets see how it goes! ;]

* * *

A Christmas Story: Dark Nights

Prologue

Some people say things happen for a reason…that fate plays its part and everything will fall into the order it should be in. One door closes while another one opens and leads to other opportunities and more life experiences…that's the optimistic way of looking at life. But Sesshomaru had never truly believed in fate, coincidence or karma. Sesshomaru was a being of order and having control, he made things happen and if he couldn't have it, he try harder to make it happen.  
But when he had met her, his mate, he started to truly believe in fate. She had fallen into his life and he had quickly become smitten. Now he had never thrown himself at her and confessed his feelings to her, but he had always tried to treat her differently than the others; less harsh, always allowed her to speak, and other big things to him. But at first she had never really noticed how differently he treated her, how he opened up a little to her, but eventually she came around.  
Of course, he had to wait a while for her to come around, he of course had to confess his true feelings for her and him feel exposed. Sesshomaru is not a being of hearts and flowers and confessing how he feels or anything romantic. But for her, he had confessed how long he had loved her and it seemed to work and made her come around.

One of his favorite memories was the evening they went out on an official date and concluded that they were going to be a pair. That was one of the few times that he stopped breathing and felt butterflies in his stomach. He never felt butterflies in his stomach, but with her she seemed to have that will and power over him.

"_So where are we going?" Kagome looked around outside of the car, her blue eyes were bright and the smile on her lips had never left since they left the house.  
Sesshomaru turned his head so he could grin and he turned on another street then looked over at Kagome who was practically bouncing in her seat, "It's supposed to be a surprise." He said softly.  
She turned her head and grinned at him, the same kind of grin that made him hold his breath and made him question if he was asleep and dreaming again. He couldn't believe that she was smiling at him like that; it was still very hard to believe. He smiled faintly and turned his head so he was looking back at the road.  
"Well I'm not sure if I like surprises or not." She giggled; he knew that she was just teasing him. It seemed things between them had started to lighten up and she was giggling more and teasing him more. It gave him a lot of hope that something more was going to come out of this.  
He turned onto another street and started to slow down to look for a spot to park at. He pulled into a spot on the curb where other cars were parked and he put the car in park. He looked over at Kagome and smiled a little then turned the car off, stepped out and quickly made his way to her side of the car and opened it for her.  
"That's kind of you." Kagome said softly with a blush playing on her fare cheeks.  
He reached out and allowed her to grab onto his hand and helped her stand. He then put her hand in his elbow and escorted her into the Thai restaurant.  
"There is a reservation for Sesshomaru Taisho." He spoke softly to the girl who came up to greet them.  
Her eyes lit up and nodded and requested that they follow her. They followed the girl and were escorted to a private part of the restaurant.  
"Your waiter will be with you soon." The girl spoke before she left.  
Sesshomaru ignored her as he helped Kagome sit down in her chair and scoot her forward then he took his own seat across from her. He watched her as she looked around grinning, her blue eyes still bright and sparkling as she took in the surrounding.  
"I hope you like Thai food." He said softly, hoping he didn't sound nervous.  
Kagome looked over at him and her grin grew larger, "I've never had Thai food before, so this is exciting. Thank you!" she said excitedly.  
The corners of his lips lifted into a small smile then it quickly faded as the waiter approached, "Evening, My name is Mark and I will be serving you tonight. What can you guys to drink?" he pulled out a pen and a notepad.  
Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of Kagome as she looked down at the menu and wiggled a little in her excitement, never before had he ever seen her like this. It was as if she did a total transformation after they had talked several times of her feelings. "Um, I suppose I would like to try the strawberry bubble tea." She looked up at him and smiled shyly.  
"I'll just stick with water." He spoke softly as he kept his eyes on Kagome.  
"Okay, were you guys wanting to start off with appetizers or do you need some time to think about what you want?"  
Sesshomaru titled his head and stared at Kagome as she blushed a little more and chewed on her lower lip, "Sesshomaru I suppose you can order for us? I'm not sure what to get and I'm sure you know what is good."  
Sesshomaru nodded and ordered his favorite meal and made sure that it wasn't spicy, he knew that Kagome couldn't handle spicy food that well or she would get sick. The waiter took their order and once more they were alone and able to talk. Well he wouldn't talk much, but he knew that she would fill in the silence with some sort of conversation. But he noticed that she wasn't talking much and was nervously looking around.  
"What changed your mood?" he pointed out softly.  
She looked at him with a blush and pushed back some of her raven hair behind her ear, "I've just now noticed that um… this is a date isn't it?"  
Sesshomaru sat up straighter and lifted his head a little higher, "Should it be?" God, he just wanted to tell her that yes it was a date, but some of his pride got in the way.  
She leaned forward and still had a smile and her cheeks were getting redder by the second, "It seems to be. What does that make us now?"  
Sesshomaru's nostrils flared as she leaned forward and the top of her nice shirt opened more to expose the top of her breasts. It didn't help that he could hear her heart flutter and the smell of her nervousness was on top of his tongue. "What do you want us to be?" he asked softly.  
She was too quiet and the silence was killing him. He was holding his breath and his stomach was churching and butterflies were in his stomach. God he hated this feeling. As soon as a smile lifted her soft lips, he felt like he could let go of his breath.  
"I was hoping that maybe we could be you know…. Official?" she mumbled nervously, her blue eyes averted and she pushed back a lock of her hair.  
Everything within in him relaxed and he felt himself smiling, not just a gentle smile that he does, but an ear splitting smile. He knew that took her off guard because she had leaned back and gasped as she stared at him shocked.  
It was so uncharacteristic of him to smile like that, but he just felt overjoyed. He had waited a long time to finally have her for himself and he knew at that moment, he would never let her go and be sure that she would forever be his.  
__**Mine**__._

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair and rolled his silver wedding band around his finger and blinked a couple of times to clear his thoughts. He had been told to wait outside in the waiting room for him to see his wife. He wished at that moment that he could go back in time and fix everything that had happened. The shock had passed and he was at the point of 'what ifs' and wondered if fate or destiny would have been cruel and made the accident happen in another way or a different date if he had protected her during the accident. A long time ago he would have scoffed and said that there is no such thing as fate or destiny, but after he finally met his mate… it was all he believed, because of her.  
He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his long silver hair and stared up at the ceiling. Of course he hadn't been injured in the accident and the impact had been quick and unexpected, he couldn't protect her. Kagome had been propelled out of her seat and through the windshield and halfway onto the hood of the car. The horror of seeing his mate laying there lifeless on the hood of the car… he will never ever un-see that.  
He snarled and stood up quickly to think of something different than the image of Kagome's lifeless form on the hood of the car. He paced back and forth and glared over at the nurses who were behind their counter and talking and laughing. How dare they act happy in front of him when he was miserable and felt like he was going to die?  
He glared over at the doctor who came out of a room and approached him slowly. The doctor let out a little sigh and ran his hand through his hair and looked at Sesshomaru's face as he started to speak, "Mr. Taisho, your wife is in critical condition. We had to put her in an induced coma to allow her swollen brain to heal. She had fractured some ribs but our main concern right now is her brain. "He explained slowly.  
Sesshomaru's nostrils flared from the news. He glared at the doctor and looked past him to the room where his wife was lying asleep and was in critical condition. He just wanted to be with her. "I can go in there." It was supposed to be a question but it came out more of a demand.  
The doctor nodded and stepped to the side, "You can, perhaps talking to her while she is asleep will help her brain keep activated and come out okay." The doctor softly spoke then walked away with his head down.  
Sesshomaru strode to the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his wife and mate laying there with breathing tubes in her mouth that was forcing her to take in each breath and let it go. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and her body was covered by a white sheet.  
He felt like the worst mate there was, he couldn't protect her from something so human and so simple. Slowly, he made his way to the left side of her next to the bed and sat down in the chair and grabbed onto her cold hand. There was some of her own blood dried up on her hand and wrist that was crusty to the touch. He brought it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle then began to lick away the dry blood.  
Something wet fell from his cheeks and he looked up from her face and saw that his vision was cloudy. This was the first time he had ever cried in who knows how long. He gently placed her limp hand down and he rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the evidence of his moment of weakness. He looked back down at his mate and brushed back some of her dark locks so he could see her face better.  
He wanted to snarl and howl at the evidence of his carelessness. How could he have not protected her? He felt like he wasn't a great mate at all for allowing her to be in such a state.  
Slowly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear and kissed her at that spot gently, "I'm sorry. Please come back to me." He whispered and waited for some kind of sign that she would wake up and be okay. But nothing happened.

_Two hours earlier_

Giggles escaped Kagome as she watched her husband's facial expressions as they walked out of the movie theatre. "I take it you don't like chic flicks huh?" she giggled and rubbed his arm softly.  
He looked down at her with his eyebrows raised then looked back straight ahead, "I cannot fathom to understand why the female race finds movies such as that appealing." He grumbled.  
Kagome giggled and wrapped her arm around his as they walked through the virgin snow to their car. She knew that he would do anything for her, and if that meant watching a chic flick with her just so he could be with her and make her happy, he would.  
"Thank you for taking me anyways, it was greatly appreciated." She looked up at his face and grinned.  
She saw a sparkle in his eyes as she said that and knew that she had somehow stroked his pride and made him feel a little better and that going with her was worth it. He walked with her to her the passenger side of the vehicle and unlocked the door then helped her into the car.  
She rubbed her hands together then buckled her seatbelt and waited for her husband to join her in the freezing cold car. He slid in and turned on the car and turned on the heater.  
"Let's listen to some music." Kagome leaned forward and turned on his radio and flipped through the stations as he started to drive slowly through the snow.  
She stopped on one station as a familiar song came through and it made her grin and looked up at Sesshomaru as she started to feel nostalgia.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands, love is a battlefield_

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised and he turned his head slightly towards her then looked back at the road, but a tiny smile played on his lips. She laughed and started to sing along with the song.  
"I think that will always be our song." She laughed out as she stopped singing along with it. They both knew she wasn't the best singer, but he loved her anyways.

He stopped at a stop sign and looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, "Love is a battlefield should be our song? I don't think that's a wise choice." He said with a straight voice, but she could hear amusement behind it all.

She laughed and leaned back against her chair and tried to think of a song about them. "Hm, well what do you think would be a perfect song then?" she looked back at him and saw that his fake façade was starting to break and a small smile formed on his lips.

He looked at her sideways and she knew he knew something. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted in closer to him and gave him her best puppy eyes hoping that he would tell her what he had in mind. He let out a defeated sigh and looked into her blue eyes. "Do not laugh when I say this… but a long time ago, it was I want you to want me." He mumbled.

She blushed and saw that he was about to blush, but her husband never blushes. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin you to beg me." She said softly between kisses and ran her hands through his air.

He growled lowly and pulled her in closer and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced and he easily dominated her tongue and she submitted to him. It always sent chills through him that she was willing at times like these to submit to him and allow him to be the alpha.  
"I love you." She whispered in the middle of the kiss, that once again sent chills through his body.  
"Like wise." He whispered and continued to kiss her.

Everything happened in slow motion at that point. A large truck had come up behind their car stopped at the stop sign, the person pressed down on their breaks but slid through the snow and smashed into the backside of the car that made it propel forward and smash into a tree. Kagome had been thrown out of Sesshomaru's arms and flew head first out of the windshield and landed on the hood of the car.

Sesshomaru who had been banged up a little saw his mate and wife lying there on the hood of the car. He snarled and got out of the car and ran around to pick her up but someone had come up behind him and told him not to touch her, that he could further harm her. Everything became a blur after that.


	2. As Long As You Love Me

A/N: I feel like I'm on the ball with this. So many ideas and the seasons are seriously helping me with my muse. Thank you all for the support and the reviews, I love reading them. I hope you will enjoy the little flashback of when things between Sesshomaru and Kagome kind of settle down and some feelings are building. Sorry for any mistakes you find in there, I will eventually catch them and fix it. Leave me lots of love and please be patient with me on this. :]

I was also inspired by 50 shades of grey with the emails... I always loved that in the book, so I decided to to that with this story. ;]

* * *

1.

As Long As You Love Me

Two years prior to accident

Kagome fussed with her raven locks, a pout played on her lips as her hair decided not to play well with her and do what she wanted. _I would kill for a personal stylist… that would be something._ A heavy sigh escaped her as she put down the comb with a loud bang and glared at her reflection. Nothing seemed to work for her and it was frustrating to the poor girl.  
After finally having a sit down heart to heart with Sesshomaru, they were slowly starting to solve things. Although things were still weird between the two, but at least the tension between them wasn't so heavy like it had been. It was still so shocking to her that he admitted his love to her, after all she had done and how she acted, he still loved her. For a while she acted weird around him, like she had to be careful around him and what she said, but when he noticed and gave her one of his scolding looks and told her to stop acting like she was giving him sympathy, she relaxed and tried to be herself.

"We are going to be late." Sesshomaru's voice came from the hallway.

She turned her head to the door where she saw him walk away, she then looked back at her reflection and pouted a little more and grumbled that what she did was the best she could do. With that, she turned on her heel and left the bathroom and followed Sesshomaru's retreating figure to the front room. She glanced at her phone and raised her eyebrows at the time then looked up at Sesshomaru and a small smile broke across her face.

"We're going to be late? Sesshomaru, we have an hour to spare!" she almost laughed out.

He turned his head to give her an annoyed look then turned back to pick up his brief case and opened the door. "You need to make a good impression on your first day."

She grabbed her purse and followed him out of the door and down the hallway. She raised her eyebrows and stared at his long flowing hair that was swaying its low hung ponytail, "Impress who?"

He pressed the down button on the elevator and turned his head so he was looking at her, "Your boss of course."

Her blue eyes widened in brief shock then a sly grin started to take over, "You _are_ my boss."

A silver brow cocked up at her statement and she could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of a smirk, but it was quickly gone, "Just because you live with me doesn't mean you can be late and get away with it. I will be harsh, I hope you know."

She rolled her eyes and looked away with him with a fake frustrated sigh, "You're always harsh." She grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." He rumbled and she could have sworn she heard some amusement in his voice. She looked up at him and squinted her eyes to see if he was smiling or at least his eyes would give him away, but nothing. He's got to be joking.  
A flash of a smirk gave her the answer then it was gone. Yes, he was joking with her! Sesshomaru, the ice lord was joking with her! Who would have thought?

She snickered to herself and stepped onto the elevator with him and pulled out her cellphone, thanks to Sesshomaru, she got the new IPhone. She played around with it on their ride down then stepped out and she followed his lead to the car.  
She didn't take notice as he opened the door for her and she easily slid into the car and he closed the door. The driver's side door opened and he slid in, buckled up and started the car.  
"Buckle up, Kagome."  
She looked up from her phone and looked over at Sesshomaru and sighed then buckled up and went back to playing with her phone and reading through some text messages. Some messages were from Sango and Inuyasha and she realized that she got a message from her brother talking about Thanksgiving. How could she have forgotten about Thanksgiving?

"Crap." She whispered and ran her hand through her hair. She didn't know if she could get the day off work or not. Her first day was today and Thanksgiving was coming up in a few weeks and she didn't want Sesshomaru to think she didn't take the job seriously, because she was thankful that he was allowing her to work for him and help pay for things around his place, well their place. She finally pulled his arm enough to allow her to pay rent for her room and board.

"What is it?" He was looking at her from the corner of his eye but he was keeping his head straight ahead and trying to act like he wasn't interested.

Kagome looked over at him and shook her head and bit on her lower lip, "um, nothing."

He was silent for a few seconds, make a few turns and kept driving then he spoke up, "Didn't sound like nothing."

She waved her hand to blow off the conversation and put away her phone and looked outside her window, "It's nothing that important." Lies, lies, _lies_. Her brother would be so upset if she wasn't able to make it to thanksgiving. She couldn't even think of the last time she visited her brother. Must have been around the time their mother died. She sunk more into her seat and tried to wave away the emotions that were bubbling up as she thought of her mother. She played with the ring on her finger and let out a little sigh.

"Kagome." His voice was enough to say that he knew she was lying and that he wasn't up for this kind of game.

"I'll tell you later okay?" she said softly and kept staring outside and watch the scenery pass by.

She heard a little puff of air come from Sesshomaru and assumed it was a sigh, never before had she heard him sigh and it was probably from frustration. The man always seems to surprise her and make her think differently of him.

Kagome sat at her desk and looked over at Sesshomaru's office door and let out a little sigh then looked at her computer screen and brought up an email and put his address in. The morning was busy and he wasn't lying when he said that he would be harsh, but she had seen the way he acted towards the other employees and he was certainly being kinder towards her, for that she was grateful. But he gave her work out of the ass and it was already taking a toll on her and exhausting her. No wonder his personal assistants didn't last that long. Her brother's text message had been on her mind all morning and it was eating at her, she had to tell Sesshomaru and see if he would let her see her only family left for Thanksgiving.

_To: Sesshomaru Taisho  
From: Kagome Higurashi  
Subject: Thanksgiving  
10:18 A.M._

_Mr. Taisho… Sesshomaru… whatever I should call you here at work…_

_You asked me what was wrong this morning. I got a text message from my brother about Thanksgiving that is coming up in a couple of weeks and I haven't seen him for a while, I was hoping that I could have that day off to see him. I hope that doesn't put a poor image on my worth ethics… I don't want my boss to get the wrong idea about me._

_Kagome_

She hit send and leaned back in her chair and let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. Glancing back at his office door, she expected him to come rushing out and demand why she would do this. But nothing happened and made her relax even more.  
A soft ping came from her computer and she glanced back and saw a new email in her inbox from Sesshomaru. _Well that was a fast reply, what the hell is he doing in there? Just sitting there doing nothing but staring at his inbox?_ She giggled at her own thoughts and opened the email.

_To: Kagome Higurashi  
From: Sesshomaru Taisho  
Subject: Re:Thanksgiving  
10:20 A.M._

_Kagome,_

Here at the office it is best you call me Mr. Taisho. As for Thanksgiving there is no problem for you seeing your only family member that you have. I'm sure your boss won't get the wrong idea. It was discussed a while ago that you would have a week off for big holidays, unless of course you weren't paying attention?

_CEO Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries_

Kagome raised her eyebrow and giggled a little; as soon as the giggles slipped she covered her mouth and looked around. One person lifted their head from their work and looked at her oddly then looked back shaking their head and continued their work. She reread the email, hit reply and started to type her message.

_To: Sesshomaru Taisho  
From: Kagome Higurashi  
Subject: Are you trying to be funny?  
10:25 A.M._

_Mr. Taisho,_

Because we are talking over the email, I have no idea if you are trying to tease me or not, but I'm assuming you are trying to joke in your own weird dry way. So hah hah. How did you know that my brother is the only one left? Just curious.

_Kagome_

She hit send and went through her other emails then looked down at some paperwork that she should be going through and editing and making sure there were no errors, but strangely she was just impatient for a reply from Sesshomaru. What in the holy hell is going on with her? After they had been talking and tried to work their differences and start out fresh, she wanted to talk with him all the time and watch his facial features to see any changes. She would do the talking and he would be listening and make little grunts his 'hn' to fill in the silence to let her know that he was listening, but other than that he wouldn't say much. He seems more talkative over emails and she was sure to take advantage of that if she could at least get him to respond in some way.  
She jumped and quickly looked at her computer screen when she heard the long awaited ping and she greedily read the email.

_To: Kagome Higurashi  
From: Sesshomaru Taisho  
Subject: Am I ever funny?  
10:32 A.M._

_Kagome,_

Weird dry way of joking? I don't seem to recall ever joking around…  
I know a lot about you. I have known you for a while if you do not remember. I listen more than you think.

_CEO weird dry Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries_

A smile broke out over her face as she read his signature. So he was joking around and for some strange reason it was making her have butterflies in her stomach. She would have never realized that Sesshomaru had this side to him unless she really did get to know him. Feeling strangely giddy, she hit the reply button and started to type away her message.

_To: Sesshomaru Taisho  
From: Kagome Higurashi  
Subject: You are funny  
10:33 A.M._

_Mr. Taisho,_

_I do recall some times where you seem to be joking, just like now. Admit it.  
Well it's not fair that you know a lot about me and I don't really know much about you. Care to fill me in on some personal facts about yourself?_

_Kagome_

Once again she was waiting and she hated that. It didn't take long for his reply and she frowned as she read the message.

_To: Kagome Higurashi  
From: Sesshomaru Taisho  
Subject: Work  
10:34 A.M._

_You should be working right now._

_CEO Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries_

She must have hit a nerve for him and it disappointed her. Damn. She closed the email and pouted as she looked down at the paperwork and tried to concentrate. She skimmed over a few words but let out a frustrated growl as she couldn't read what was on the paper. Her mind was on him and it was frustrating as hell and she didn't know what the hell was going on with her. What was up with him shutting down on her like that? One second they were joking and then the next he was telling her to work. Not right.

Kagome knocked gently on Sesshomaru's door and waited for him to give her permission to come in. It was a few seconds and she guessed that he must have not heard her knock so she was about to knock again when the door flew open and Sesshomaru was standing there and staring down at her with his eyebrows raised.

A cheesy grin was plastered on her face and she held up a bag of food and waved it, "Hungry? I decided to get lunch and thought we could eat together."

She watched him carefully as his face was its original façade, but she saw some kind of gleam in his eyes and a smirk play on his lips. He stepped back and allowed her in the office and led her to the nice sofa with a coffee table that was sitting across from it.

"I got us deli sandwiches, I kind of figured you wouldn't like greasy food since you always cook and don't do take out." She explained as she set the bag down and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to him.

"Hn."

She looked over at him and smiled a little and then looked back down and grabbed her sandwich and sat down next to him as he took a seat.

"Where did you get the ride to get the food?" he asked softly as he started to unwrap the sandwich.

Kagome shrugged as she followed suite and started to unwrap her sandwich, she could already feel her mouth water for the sandwich. "I walked. I wanted to surprise you." She took a large bite of her sandwich and almost moaned as she chewed.

"Why didn't you just come in and get the keys? I could have gone with you." He said softly then took a bite of his sandwich and chewed carefully. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and almost wanted to grin at how he even ate. He was so meticulous with everything he did, even eating. It was quite humoring to her and once again her thoughts went to what was going on with her. It's been a couple of weeks since they have had their break down and talk.  
Of course, she still felt something for Inuyasha but after seeing him and how he acted towards her and how he looked happy and the house… oh God the house was finally in order, it really helped her to open up and kind of accept that she was never going to have him. It was like closure for her and to know where he stood on how he felt about her, and he even advised her to work things out with his half-brother, who he hates.  
She wasn't in love with Sesshomaru, but she certainly saw him in a different light and wanted to give him that chance that he always deserved. She needed to move on and find someone new, someone who would love her and accept her for who she was. She wasn't even sure who she was and thanks to Sesshomaru, he was helping her out and being patient with her and she felt like she should return that to him and be patient with him and show him how thankful she was.

Kagome shrugged and smiled over at him, "Like I said, I wanted to surprise you." She took another healthy bite of her sandwich and once again almost moaned. God the sandwich was so good and she had been craving it for a while.

"Hn."

Kagome finished her sandwich in record time and leaned back and let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "That was really good." She mumbled more to herself.

"You have something…" Sesshomaru said softly, almost like a whisper.

She opened an eye and looked at him and smiled lazily, "Have what?"

For the first time, he smiled gently towards her and leaned forward slowly. Her heart raced in her chest and she didn't know if he was going to kiss her or what, but his face was getting seriously close to hers. She held on her breath as he stopped and reached up and rubbed away some sauce from the sandwich away from her cheek. She blushed and let out a heavy breath and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not much of a clean eater, huh?"

The smile on his face brightened him up a whole lot and it seemed like the smile towards her was like a private smile, meant only for her and it once again brought butterflies in her stomach. She smiled back at him and leaned forward and nervously grabbed the trash and looked back at him, his smile was gone.

"I should get back to work, huh?"

He nodded once and stood from his spot and left his half eaten sandwich on the table and made his way back to his desk and sat down in his chair. She stood up and threw away the trash and re-wrapped his sandwich and looked over at him who stared at his computer screen and clicked a few times on the mouse. She smiled and left the office and put his sandwich in her desk drawer to bring home with her when they leave.  
Her computer pinged and she clicked open her email account and saw a new email from Sesshomaru. She raised her eyebrows and sat down at the desk and read the message.

_To: Kagome Higurashi  
From: Sesshomaru Taisho  
Subject: Lunch  
12:34 P.M._

_Kagome,_

Next time, let me pay for lunch.

_CEO thankful Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries_

She grinned at the message and leaned back in her chair and reread the message several times. No words could explain with what she felt at that moment. Shock, awe, humbled… numerous things. Never had she ever heard him thank someone and he thanked her. She smiled and clicked out of the email and began on her work.

Present time: Hospital

Sesshomaru lifted his head as he woke from his slumber and looked over at his mate's face and saw that her eyes were still closed. He breathed in deeply and looked at the machines and watched her heart beat on the monitor then looked over to the door then back at his mate. How long will they make her sleep for? He hadn't heard much news on the progress of her brain and he wanted to know now if it had started to go back down and she possibly recover.  
The bruises from her face were started to darken and some fade, but she would surely have some faint scars on her forehead and cheek from the glass that had cut her from being thrown out of the car. He leaned his head down into his hands and he took steady breaths and listened to the machine breathe for his wife. He would give anything at the moment to hear her laugh and tease him that she was okay and there was nothing wrong.

"Mr. Taisho, you should go home and get some rest." The nurse, Adriane, said as she came into the room and played with some of the gadgets and moved Kagome around a little and pushed back some of her hair. His nostrils flared as he watched someone else touch her, but he couldn't do anything to stop her, she was doing her job. But it just pissed him off that someone else was touching her.

He narrowed his eyes at the nurse, even though she had been nothing but kind to him, he was feeling less than pleasant. "I'm not leaving her."

The blonde nurse turned her head and smiled at him gently and placed a hand on her hip, "she will be here when you get back. If anything changes we will call you right away. But just go home and get some rest and freshen yourself up." She said gently.

He looked over at his mate and then back at the nurse and narrowed his eyes more, "I will be fine." Although he did need a shower since it has been a few days since he had been home to clean himself and to have a proper meal.

She smiled sympathetically at him and shook her head a little and made her way around and towards the door, "Well, if you do decide to leave just for an hour and anything happens, like I said, I will personally call you and let you know of any changes." She then left him the silent room other than the soft beeps of Kagome's life.

He sighed and looked back down at his mate and frowned a little. He already felt like the worst mate there was and he couldn't possibly leave just for his own needs when his wife and mate was clearly in the hospital and needed him. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck gently, in the way of his kind, and purred to soothe her and more for himself.  
"I need you, my mate." He whispered heart brokenly.


	3. I Would Do Anything for Love

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are amazing! I hope you will like this chapter as much as I do. There were moments when I went aww a couple of times. Excuse any errors you find, they will eventually be fixed.

Leave some love!

* * *

2. I Would Do Anything for Love

Two years prior to accident:

Kagome tapped her fingers against the counter top as the other hand held onto her chin and her elbow on the counter. A long sigh escaped her as she watched Sesshomaru busy himself in the kitchen, like always, and she was yet again watching him. She glanced at the time then back at him and frowned a little more. She was bored and she didn't want to spend another Saturday afternoon watching Sesshomaru cook lunch.  
What could she do? She had money now, but she had to be careful with it or else she would have to answer to Sesshomaru. Apparently, he was now her financial advisor and would shoot her down every time she would want to spend her money on something other than paying off bills or helping with groceries. All she wanted was just a day where she could act like it is a weekend and be a girl for God's sake. Another sigh escaped her heavily.

"You pouting isn't really becoming of you." Sesshomaru's silken voice broke her thoughts; her blue eyes focused back on him and saw him watching her with his silver eyebrows raised.

She sat up and put both hands on the counter and frowned at him, "I would really like to go out and enjoy the last bit of nice weather we have until it starts getting cold." Okay so she whined there, but she had every right to. She was tired of being cooped up all the time in the condo and she wanted to have a day for herself and also start on early shopping for Christmas presents.

"Meaning, you want to spend the money you don't even have?" he turned away from her and continued on his tasks as if he were not interested in the conversation anymore. What a jerk move.

She slapped her hands against the counter, "I do too have the money! You are paying me more than your other personal assistants, I've checked. I have been doing good on paying on my debts and helping around here. Christmas is coming up and I want to at least get some presents, is that too much?" She also wanted a freakin' pedicure, but he didn't have to know that. What is thirty dollars?

"Presents for whom? I don't need presents. So you don't need to buy presents." Sesshomaru's voice was ever so calm and made it clear that he wasn't going to negotiate with her.

She raised her black eyebrows and sat up straighter and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he was for real or not. When he said nothing more she burst out into laughter and shook her head, "You really think I was going to get presents for you? I have my brother and a couple of my friends that I would like to give this year, instead of the other way around." She laughed out.  
So, she was going to get Sesshomaru presents too, but because of him saying what he said, she just wanted to see him flinch.

He turned his head so he was looking at her over his shoulder, his golden eyes were hooded and looked sad for a split second then quickly, he turned his head back and continued to make their meals.

She bit her tongue and leaned forward and placed her elbows on the counter and cupped her cheeks. A long sad sigh escaped her in her defeat, "Okay, I was going to get you presents too." She mumbled out.

She watched him as he finished their sandwiches and placed them on plates, he placed a cup of iced tea and her plate in front of her and he seated next to her. She sighed sadly and stared down at the plate as she tried to think of a way to talk him into letting her go shopping and have the day for herself. He is a business man and if she tried to negotiate with him, perhaps he would work with her on that. Work. That's it!

"What if," she turned her head and looked at him as he started to eat his sandwich slowly, "I worked the week of Thanksgiving? Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday? I could have Thursday and Friday off because I will be out of town with my brother. But if I worked those three days, then that's more money in my pocket and it will replace the money that I will be spending today." Let it work.

She watched him hopefully but he showed no signs of any change of thought and he continued to eat his sandwich and stare straight ahead. A frown took over her pink lips and she looked back at her plate and started to slowly eat her sandwich. Well crap, she hoped that she didn't hurt his feelings, quite possibly she did, or he was just being a jerk and not going to negotiate at all with her.  
All she wanted was just one day to go out and enjoy being a girl and having an actual weekend and shop early before it gets stupid crazy and she is able to buy presents for her friends, especially Sesshomaru. She had kind of an idea of what to get him, but because of him being stubborn, she won't be able to get it for him. Another sad sigh escaped her as she continued to eat.

Sesshomaru's chair scratched against the floor as he pushed out and stood up to gather his stuff and walk it to the sink. She watched his backside as he washed the dishes silently, a couple of times he flicked his hair. A small knowing grin plastered on her lips as she knew that sign very well now. When he flicks his hair, he is thinking and about to speak, and more than likely it's because he feels bad.

"You may go if you agree to work those three days to make up for today." His deep voice broke the silence.

Ecstatic, she jumped up from her chair, ran over to him and embraced him tightly in a hug and nuzzled her face in his chest. God, he smelt good. She blushed and quickly pulled away and looked up at his face and grinned, "Thank you so much! You just made me the happiest girl ever!"

His golden eyes widened just a fraction but something sparkled in them. His lips quirked a little but no smile took over, the ever strong Sesshomaru stayed the same stoic way but she knew that she just made him happy. She gave him another bear hug then ran off to her room to change.

Quickly, she changed into jeans and a sweater and grabbed some flip flops to wear later after she got her pedicure. She checked the mirror and played with her hair a little then left the room and nearly bumped into Sesshomaru who was going into his room. She mumbled a sorry and went to the large room and grabbed her purse and checked her wallet to make sure she had her debit card and ID.  
She started to feel bad for not inviting Sesshomaru along. Had he ever gone shopping for anyone? He did say that he loved her and perhaps he would like to go along with her, but that just meant she would have to tell him to go somewhere else as she got his presents. But at least they could be together and she could get to know him better and he wouldn't be here at the condo alone.

Damn her. She sighed and turned on her heel and went to his room and stopped dead in her track when she saw a topless Sesshomaru. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she stared at the strong muscled back of Sesshomaru and the images of her first and only time with him on Inuyasha's wedding night flashed before her eyes. She had scratched down that back and had her legs wrapped around those lean hips of his.  
Shaking her head quickly she averted her gaze downwards and felt a blush burn its way up her face, "Um." She cleared her throat and glanced up at him then back down. "I was just wondering…if you wanted to come along. I think it would be fun having you with me and get you out of here for the day…" she mumbled.

She saw some movement but kept her eyes down on the wooden floor and tried with all her damn will not to look up at the half naked Sesshomaru. Oh, but she wanted another glance and get some eye candy. She peeked up and the blush burned brighter on her cheeks as she gawked at his now naked chest and his eyes burning into her.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, I don't know why you are acting that way." Was he serious?  
She glanced up at his face and saw a tiny smirk playing on his lips. _Oh, that cocky jerk thinks this is too funny._ She lifted her head and kept her gaze only on his face.

"Do you want to come or no?"

His smirk grew a little more from her question and she snapped her mouth closed as she thought over what she had just asked. Her nostrils flared and she turned quickly so her back was to him and she growled lowly at herself and him.

"I will drive." He said softly, and then she heard movement and guessed that he was getting dressed. Good.

She nodded once then marched out of the room and waited in the living room for him. She ran her hands over her face and grumbled lowly to herself about men and being cocky about their rock hard bods.

xXx

They had ended up going to the big shopping mall and walked around. Sesshomaru seemed less enthusiastic than Kagome, but he was a trooper. They went into Bath and Body Works, he hadn't lasted very long in there because of the strong scents, so he stood outside the store and people watched. Meanwhile, Kagome walked through the tiny store and smelled every perfume and lotion and decided to get a few scents for her friend Sango, even after their spat she still loved Sango and wanted to get her something.  
She walked of the store after paying and grinned at Sesshomaru as she figured what the next stop was. He stared at her with his eyebrows raised and his nose flared a little. Oh he was going to have a ball where they were going next.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she started to giggle as they walked slowly to their next destination.

She waved her hand around and shook her head and grinned at him, "Nothing, nothing at all." She laughed more.

"Hn. You look like a madwoman laughing at nothing." He grumbled.

She grabbed onto his arm and looped her arm through so they were linked by the elbows and she walked with him to Victoria's secret. She felt a little hesitation as they walked in but he followed closely beside her. She turned her head so she was looking up at him and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

He glared down at her then looked around the store and his nostrils flared. She giggled softly and walked through the store and looked at panties and bras with him, all the while he stayed silent and grumbled when she would ask for opinions.

She did plan on getting something for Kikyo, because she felt guilty for hating her this whole time, so she wanted to get a gift for her and for Inuyasha too. She eventually got some panties and bras and looked through some that were her own size.

"Are you done yet?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru who was still close by her and had his narrowed golden eyes on her. She shrugged and grinned innocently up at him, "Almost, I wanted a pair of my own."

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly so that it hissed, "Then who are the others for?"

She shrugged and looked back down at the panties and put them in the pile on her arm and picked up another, "Kikyo."

He stiffened and pulled away from her a little, "Why? I thought you hated her."

She let out a sigh and looked at him then walked to the register and waited in line. Sesshomaru followed her and stood by her side. "I feel bad and I want to give her a gift. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. It's a gift for him too."

"Hn."

She got a few more things for other friends but she hadn't been able to get away from Sesshomaru to get his present so they left and she figured she would find another time to get his presents. They ended up going to an Asian nail shop so she could get a pedicure, after pleading with Sesshomaru to let her do this and that she would do anything for him. Thank God he didn't take that in a sexual way or else she would be dead, but he agreed finally and she got in so she could get her feet done.  
She sat in the cozy chair and soaked her feet in the hot water and stared down at a Cosmo magazine. She glanced up occasionally at Sesshomaru who sat in a tiny chair in the front and was staring down at his phone and occasionally running his finger over something that he was reading. She let out a little sigh and looked back down at the magazine and relaxed further.

A woman came up and sat down by her feet and started working on one foot and pushing back her cuticles and putting some lotion on her nails then putting it back in the water and then doing the same to the other foot. She then grabbed her foot that had been soaking and used some foot scrub and started to scrub away at her foot. Kagome's eyes widened and she squirmed in her chair as she started to feel something weird going on. Never, ever had she ever felt something like this and it was throwing her off by a lot. As the woman scrubbed at the bottom of her foot in the arch, Kagome would squirm and bit on her lower lip and stared at the woman. If she wasn't wrong, she was getting turned on by this!  
Kagome's head snapped over to Sesshomaru and his head was lifted in the air and he was watching her intently. He can smell it! She blushed crimson and looked back down at the woman and let out a heavy breath as she stopped scrubbing and put her foot back in the water. Thank God that was over.  
She then grabbed the other foot and started on it. Kagome leaned her head back and tried to breathe evenly as her foot got scrubbed but it was no use, she was oddly getting turned on and the pleasure was shooting up from her foot to her crotch.

"Are you alright miss?" the woman asked as she scrubbed.

Kagome nodded frantically and let out another deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, she was going to come. _Oh God, don't let me come. Don't do this._ Her toes curled and she held on her breath as the orgasm ripped through her body and made her soar. She bit on her bottom lip from making a sound and as the pleasure ended and sensation down by her foot ended, she peeked open her eyes and looked at the woman who had no idea that she had just came.  
Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was still staring at her and his nostrils flared and his eyes heavily hooded. She looked away and fumbled with her hands; she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She had never had this happen to her before when she had a pedicure a long time ago, what the hell happened?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached for it and pulled it out to read the text.

_Did you really have an orgasm from a foot scrub? _

It was from Sesshomaru. She glanced back up at him and he was still watching her. She grumbled and looked back down at her phone and let out tiny pants and started to type her message back.

_NO! The foot scrub just always feel weird… that's all._

God, he knew she was lying and both of them knew that she came from a damn foot scrub. Her phone vibrated again and she looked at the reply.

_You are trying to lie to an Inu Youkai… and failing. _

She glared at the response. So he wanted to tease her and poke fun at her huh? She blushed more and glared up at Sesshomaru who had a faint smile on his lips then it faded into his fake façade to hide his humor. She glanced back at her phone and typed a quick reply.

_Well something must be wrong with your senses because I did not have an orgasm._

She put her phone in her lap and watched the woman start on her polish. She chose a deep red with some white stripes for the seasons. God she hoped the woman didn't notice her having that orgasm. She was sure that as soon as she left the woman will laugh and tell the others about what had happened. Kagome wouldn't be able to show her face around there ever again.  
Her phone vibrated and she looked down at the message from Sesshomaru.

_Must I really say it? I have seen you have orgasms…I know what it looks like. You had an orgasm. :D_

Her eyes widened when she saw the smiley. Did he…? She coughed as she choked a little on her own spit and looked up at Sesshomaru who was smirking just a little then he looked back down his phone then put it away and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited. Is she asleep? Is she dreaming? This is not Sesshomaru at all.

"All done." The woman announced and helped Kagome put her flip flops on.

She mumbled a thank you and paid the lady then left the place in haste with Sesshomaru. She couldn't look at him as they got into the car and made their way home. What an embarrassing day.

xXx

Present Day: Hospital

Sesshomaru sipped on his hot coffee and leaned back in his chair and watched the muted TV. He glanced over at his mate then back at the TV and let out a little sigh. She had been asleep for two weeks and he felt like he was going to go insane. He wanted to hear her laugh, talk, yell, anything. He just wanted to hear her. Her bruises started to fade and some of the cuts on her face were starting to heal but scabbed. She was slowly starting to look how she did before the accident, but there were still some evidence of it.  
He let out another sigh and looked over at her and watched the machine breathe for her. Her chest moved up and down with the breaths and occasionally her lashes would flutter, when he first saw that he thought she was going to wake up but the doctor concluded that she was more than likely dreaming. Was she dreaming of him? He knew he would dream of her, he always did… always had.

"Here are the things you wanted, Mr. Taisho." Kagome's nurse Adriane announced as she entered the room with a tub and nail supplies.

Sesshomaru rose from his chair and set his coffee on the side table, he then went over and grabbed onto the tub and set it down on the bed next to Kagome's legs.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she removed some blankets from Kagome's legs to expose her feet.

Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance, even though she had been kind to him and helpful, he was set on giving his mate a pedicure. "No."

She let out a little sigh and nodded, "I think it's really sweet that you are going to do that for her. I'm sure she will think so too when she wakes up." She patted Sesshomaru's arm gently then left the room.

He stood there silently for a few moments and stared down at the nail supplies and the tub as old memories came forth and swept him away. He shook his head and cleared the tub then went into the bathroom in the room and filled the tub with warm soapy water then set it back down on the bed and grabbed a rag to wet her feet. He would have to make do with giving her his own pedicure.

He removed the old nail polish she had, a purple, and started to rub her feet in a gentle massage and watched her face as he worked her tissue. Not a flinch, not a grimace, not a wrinkled nose or anything. He let out a sad sigh and looked back down at her foot and started to scrub at her foot gently and would get more water to help the scrub.  
The heart monitor started to pick up quicker and her toes curled just a little as he continued to scrub her foot. Sesshomaru's head shot up and he looked at his mate's face, but she showed no facial sign of enjoying what he was doing. But her toes and the heart monitor gave it all away.

A secret smile spread across his lips and leaned down and kissed each toe gently, "Even in a coma you are a naughty girl." He whispered.

He leaned up and washed away the scrub and worked on her other foot, again same reactions from her. He then delicately applied the deep red polish on each toe nail and blew gently to help it dry quicker. He stood back and examined his work, when he deemed it worthy he then removed the appliances from the bed and empty the water in the small bathtub in the bathroom.  
Taking his seat back in his regular spot, he leaned back and continued to drink his still warm coffee and stared a few minutes at his mate then looked back at the TV lost in thought.


	4. Iris

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the loves you all leave me. It means a lot! To answer a frequently asked question: **When will Kagome wake up?** Answer: Soon. But right now... I'm just doing flashblacks of how their relationship came to be. It wouldn't be a great story if I just skipped all of that and went to when they were married, that's terrible for a sequel. I just need patience from you all, because soon she will wake up... but I just need that build up.  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Excuse any errors you find. Leave some loves. I love loves. Enjoy! XO

* * *

3. Iris

Two years prior to accident:

Anxiously, Kagome watched the time on her computer, silently willing for time to go faster and for the work day to be over. She would have had the whole week off but for her wanting to buy early Christmas presents, she had to make up for the money she spent and she was already regretting negotiating with Sesshomaru on that. She would have enjoyed being out of town and visiting her brother and catching up with him and what has been going on since they have last seen each other, but no… she was sitting in the quite building office watching the time creep by slowly and Sesshomaru locked away in his office.  
She huffed out and glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru's large wooden door and waited to see if he were going to come striding out like he normally does around the time they leave, but sadly for her, the door stayed closed. Another irritated huff escaped her and she looked back at the computer, clicked on some files to look busy but kept staring at the time. She grumbled a little under her breath but didn't dare to go in and ask if they could leave early, she couldn't do that to him when he had so graciously given her this job and is paying her a lot of money.

Bored, she looked around her desk for some work to do but she had already gotten everything done for the day and decided she would go into his office and hope that he wouldn't mind her being in there with him. She stood up and straightened her clothes a little and went to the door, gently she knocked then entered only to pause at the door when she saw him on the phone and was glaring.  
It had been a while since she had seen Sesshomaru glare, well more at her and she had to say that she never liked it when he glared at her. Scared, her heart dropped to her stomach and she tried to think of what all she did wrong in the day and was about to confess about a murder, because well… that's what his glaring does, she would confess to something she didn't do. He let out a heavy sigh and looked away from her and waved her in.  
Visibly she relaxed and her shoulders slouched as he looked somewhere else other than at her. She made her way to the couch then sat down. She peeked over her shoulder at him; he was still on the phone and was now typing something on the computer and not making one damn sound. Jesus, how can the person on the other side be sure that he was even still on the line, other than of course the soft sound of the keys being tapped by his claws.  
Shaking her head, she turned back and looked at the coffee table and let out another bored sigh, her eyes then caught a magazine on the coffee table and a sly grin spread across her face. What in the world was he doing with a Cosmo magazine in his office? She chuckled darkly to herself, leaned forward and grabbed the magazine and flipped through it. Things you would never find in Sesshomaru's office: Cosmo magazines. But low and behold, he had a magazine that had _12 dirty moves to try tonight_, as if the cocky bastard needed that anyways. She blushed at her own thoughts of him being cocky and his dirty tricks in bed.  
_Don't even start thinking about that, Kagome._  
She quickly composed herself and flipped through the magazine some more in her wait for Sesshomaru to get off the phone. A few articles caught her eye and she would read then move on and eventually ended up to the grand '12 dirty moves to try tonight' tidbit. She didn't know any dirty moves in bed, other than what she had learned from Sesshomaru that one night, so the article was interesting… and embarrassing… and naught… WHY would Sesshomaru have this laying around in his office?!  
Eagerly, she read through the article and her eyebrows were hidden under her bangs from some of the stuff they listed. _Bondage_? She didn't do that with him and from reading some of the stuff that couples could do, it just seemed weird. Pictures of her being tied up and him having his way with her flashed through her mind and made her blush. She is not even with Sesshomaru; she shouldn't be thinking this of him! But he was her only experience and was curious if he ever did anything bondage like. The next suggestion was _peep show_, like him watching her pleasure herself. How in the world would watching her diddle with herself be sexy at all? She looked over her shoulder at him, he was still on the phone and not looking at her, she then looked back at the article and imagined if she walked in on him masturbating. Yeah, she would find that sexy… but she would be so embarrassed and shy if he saw her pleasuring herself. _Handle his package,_ dear God. Give him hand-jobs when he can't react the way he wants to… meaning give him hand-jobs when he is on the phone with someone. What if she went over to him right now and gave him a hand-job? Would he be upset?  
She shook her head at her thoughts. The last time she tried to make a move on him he got upset and claimed that she was using him, not only that she said that she wanted to start over with him and act like what they did never happen. But it was hard to forget at the moment with the Cosmo magazine enticing her and making her want to go over and try these things with him, he would teach her a whole lot more. _Have Stranger Sex,_ she already did that really. She didn't really know him that well and it was her first and he was teaching her the new world of pleasure. _Test-drive twisty, torrid positions, plan a sneak attack_… tried a sneak attack and that got her in trouble. _Moves that cross the line_.

Kagome had been nose deep in the article that she didn't notice Sesshomaru had been off the phone and was standing next to her and watching her with his penetrating golden eyes. She felt the burning sensation of being watched, lifted her head and jumped up and let out a squeak then blushed. "You scared me." She huffed and put a hand over her chest where her heart was pounding.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked her over then at the magazine that was now sprawled on the ground, "Find anything interesting?" his lips quirked just a little.

A blush burned her fair cheeks and she shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, "Um, not really."

Again, his lips quirked and he turned away so he was walking back to his desk and sat down at his chair, "What were you needing?"

Kagome leaned down to retrieve the magazine then put it back on the table and sighed out, "I didn't have any work left for the day so I just wanted to visit with you." She shrugged trying to act normal.

She didn't think his arched eyebrow came back down since it was still raised, "Hn, you came for a social call?"

"Well now that you say it that way, _no_." she huffed out annoyed and turned away from him in her little fuss.

"Kagome," his voice was deep and held a warning.

She turned and put her hands on her hips and pouted, "I'm bored, I'm tired and I'm ready for some of your food dang it. Besides, I'm sure it's already time to go."

Sesshomaru's eyes lingered to her then to his clock on the computer, without a beat he stood up and closed everything down on his computer, gathered his belongings and looked at her with the raised eyebrow, "Some of my food?" again, his lips quirked. Is she amusing him or something?

She fake pouted and stomped out of the office and grumbled a yes. She grabbed her purse and shut everything down on her computer. Never, would she have thought she would be teasing Sesshomaru and look forward to spending the evening with him. She in fact wanted to make him watch chick flick movies and sit through it all, just for the fun of it all. Underneath his rough exterior, she had seen glimmers of a secret soft side of him, and she was slowly starting to understand him.

"What exactly sounded good then?" he asked from behind her, breaking her thoughts.

She jumped a little and looked at him then followed him to the elevator, the whole way thinking of something that he could cook. She grinned up at him and rubbed her stomach in anticipation, "Baked chicken filled with parmesan cheese, mashed potatoes and your awesome bacon green beans." She about drooled thinking of that special meal. The man seriously knew how to cook.

"Hn, that's quite a meal."

They stepped onto the elevator together in unison as the doors slid open. She looked up at him with her puppy eyes, "I will help." She pouted. She could wrap him around her little finger with that look.

He looked down at her and pushed the ground button as he did so. Feeling a little defeated from her infamous puppy eyes, he nodded once and looked away from her.

XxX

"You're taking too long!" Kagome yelled from her spot on the couch. They had already eaten, cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the dishes, cleaned the whole condo it seemed and he was taking his sweet time changing into more comfy clothes. She had already been changed into her pajamas since they arrived home. "I know you are taking your time because you don't want to watch these movies, but suck it up mister!" she tried to say seriously but a few words came out in a fit of giggles.

Footsteps padded in his room then he appeared and sat next to her and let out a soft sigh. She grinned at his profile and it grew wider as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You ready?" she giggled then hit play.

His eyes narrowed then glared at the TV in his silent fuming of watching chick flicks. But he stayed and that's all that mattered to her. She didn't know why she liked torturing him that way, but she did enjoy having him there to watch movies with her and relax. A few times during the movies when she would tear up and cry, he would pat her leg gently or look over at her worriedly. She scooted in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

During the middle of the movie, Sesshomaru shifted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her gently against him. Her heart raced against her chest and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It had been such a long time since she had gotten the butterflies from him, and they were back and she didn't know what to do or how to act. She sneaked a glance up at his face and smiled then looked back at the movie. He was staring at the TV and hopefully hadn't notice her looking at him. She scooted in closer until there was no space between them and she nuzzled her face against his warm shoulder. During that time she the urge to lean up and kiss him, even if it would be on his cheek, was strong; but she felt like he deserved that. She didn't want to seem too clingy or all over the charts with giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She peeked back up at him and looked over his face and decided to take a deep breath and try. She leaned up and placed her lips against his soft cheek and gave him a short sweet peck to the cheek.  
His entire body went stiff and he looked down at her flushed face, his eyes moving around her face and his nostrils flared. She smiled sweetly at him and chewed on her bottom lip, "Sorry if I pushed any limits…" she whispered nervously.  
His golden eyes scanned her face and were looking for something; she wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for but after whatever it was, he relaxed just a little and a gentle smile played on his lips then it disappeared. She smiled a little and leaned up and kissed his other cheek, she reached up and ran her hand through his silky hair then leaned back down and stared up at his face. "Thank you so much for everything." She said shyly.  
One of his eyebrows rose elegantly but he stayed silent and watched her. She smiled and turned her head and watched the movie.

XxX

_Beep beep beep beep beep…_

Snooze.

_Beep beep beep beep beep…_

Snooze.

"Kagome, get up!" Sesshomaru's voice called outside of her doorway.

She groaned and buried her head into the pillow and pulled up the warm covers around her and tried to ignore the fact that it was already time to get up and go to work. She only had that day and the next day left of work then it was Holiday break. Slowly, she started to drift back to sleep, thinking that Sesshomaru would be gracious and allow her to sleep.  
The bed jolted from weight and Kagome popped her head up from her pillow and was looking right into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She gasped and jumped back and stared at him shocked.  
"What are you doing?" she whined out and rubbed her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot on the bed, he was crouched and his hair was cascading over his shoulders to create a curtain around him. It was very rare for her to see his hair down and every time it was down, she couldn't stop staring.  
"I do not like to repeat myself, Kagome." He growled softly.

Kagome whined and did a fake cry as she lie back down and tried to cover her head with a cold pillow but only to have it ripped out of her hands and thrown on the floor by Sesshomaru. She turned over on her stomach and nuzzled her head into her arms and pulled the covers over her.  
"I'm too tired." She mumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up late watching those trashy movies." He pulled back the covers and threw them on the ground as well.

Kagome curled up in a ball and whined more, "They aren't trashy. You weren't complaining last night."

"You are worse than a child in the mornings." He sighed out annoyed.

Kagome turned her head and glared over at Sesshomaru tiredly, "I'm not a morning person."

"You'll become one very soon, I will be sure of that." He got up from the bed and made his way back to the door, flipped on the light switch and smirked smugly at her.

"I'm calling in sick." She grumbled and turned over and tried to cover her eyes from the light.

"Then I will write you up with a warning." He warned.

"How many warnings until I get fired?"

"Would you really accept getting written up just so you can sleep in? Are you not thankful that I even gave you that well wanted position when there are others out there that would kill to have that job?" he sounded hurt and irritated.

Kagome sighed and jumped out of bed and tiredly made her way past Sesshomaru to the bathroom in the hallway, "I want some coffee please." She grumbled as she closed the door and did her morning business.

After leaving the bathroom, Kagome made her way into the bright kitchen and grabbed her warm cup of coffee and took gentle sips. She sleepily looked at Sesshomaru who watched her for a couple of seconds then left the kitchen. She sighed and rubbed her face and ran her hand through her hair, she then took another sip of coffee and sat it down.  
Guilt washed over her and she started to feel bad that she might have made Sesshomaru think that she wasn't grateful for everything that he was doing. Sluggishly, she made her way to where Sesshomaru was and found him in his office. Slowly she approached him and decided to encircle him in a bear hug and placed her head against his chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled into his broad chest.

He went stiff and didn't move for a few seconds then his arms were around her and held her gently against him and he let out a heavy sigh. "You are not a morning person but yet you are affectionate. You astound me." He whispered.

Gently she pulled away from him and looked up at his face and smiled a little, "I am thankful for the job. If it weren't for you, I would be in a pretty bad situation. I will try harder."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes lightened up a little and his lips quirked just a little then he stepped away from her and pulled back his hair into a low ponytail. "Get ready for work." He dismissed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to make sure Sesshomaru's office door was closed when she pulled out her phone and looked through her text messages. She opened a new text to her brother letting him know that she will be heading out tomorrow evening that way she could spend the night at his place and have the whole Thanksgiving Day with him. She put her phone down and continued to work on some of her work and heard her phone buzz from a text. She grabbed the phone and looked at the reply and raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

_I thought I was spending Thanksgiving in town with you and Sesshomaru's family? Sesshomaru called and made plans with me coming there instead so we can have a big feast… really nice of him. I will be in tomorrow evening. Love Souta._

Kagome's mouth dropped open and went dry. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. So Sesshomaru had planned this all along and he didn't even tell her about it? She felt embarrassed that she had no idea what was going on and now her brother must think she lost her mind. She opened her eyes and texted a quick reply.

_Oh yes, sorry. Losing my mind from work. Can't wait to catch up with you. XO Kag_

She stood up after she sent the message and went into Sesshomaru's office without even knocking. He looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrows, he opened his mouth about to say something to her but she walked up to the desk and slammed her hand down on it and interrupted what he was about to say.

"When were you going to tell me that you had this whole Thanksgiving planned out and that my brother is coming to town instead of me leaving town?" she asked, her voice laced with anger.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow continued to stay up and wrinkled his forehead. He leaned back in his chair calmly and cleared his throat, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"A surprise? A very late surprise indeed. I was going to leave tomorrow evening and texted my brother to tell him my plans. Now I look like an idiot."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from her mumbling about how her brother apparently can't lie to keep her from leaving. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "You are angry about this surprise?"

Kagome plopped down in the chair in front of his desk and leaned forward, "I'm embarrassed and angry. It's like you didn't want me to leave or something! Are you trying to control all aspects of my life now?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he narrowed his eyes on her.

Kagome shook her head angrily and looked down at her lap and tried to calm herself down and think clearly. She didn't want to fight the hand that was feeding her. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples, just like Sesshomaru does.  
Perhaps Sesshomaru didn't want to be alone during Thanksgiving? Oh God, how could she have forgotten? Did he even celebrate Thanksgiving? She wouldn't know because she had never been around Sesshomaru much, what with her being all moon eyed for Inuyasha in the past. She opened her eyes and relaxed her posture and smiled gently at him. Sesshomaru was trying to be nice and surprise her, and also let her know in his own weird dry shy way that he didn't want to be alone.

"I'm surprised." She whispered with a little smile on her lips.

God how could she have been selfish and not think about him? She had been so caught up in herself and wanting to get away that she didn't think of what he wanted and how he felt. His words went through her mind that he loved her and always had and always will.  
Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose once again and he leaned back in his chair a little shocked from her sudden change of attitude. "Horrible way of showing your surprise." He mumbled.

Kagome blushed and looked away from him and let out a little puff of air, "Sorry." She mumbled and looked back at him and smiled a little more, "I don't react very well to surprises I guess." She laughed nervously and played with her fingers. "So uh, Souta is coming to town. Have you met him?" she couldn't remember if he had or not. Shows how small minded she was back then.

Sesshomaru relaxed and shook his head gently, "No. I only spoke to him once before. He was quite surprised by my call but very thankful. I do plan on having more people over for Thanksgiving, but due to your… reaction of the first surprise… I might as well tell you what the other surprise is." It's been a while since he had actually talked that much.

Kagome's cheeks reddened more from the burning blush and she pouted out her lip, "Sorry."

His lips quirked a little in the corners, but he fought back the smile and kept the same stern look on his face, "Your friends will be there… as well as Inuyasha and Kikyo." He said slowly.

Kagome's eyes looked up into his and her heart stopped as she heard Inuyasha's name. She knew Sesshomaru was watching her carefully and looking for some sort of response to his outing of the surprise. She felt surprised, definitely… but she didn't feel the same excitement she had felt before about Inuyasha. She smiled broadly, "So you invited your annoying half-brother for a family feast huh? How are you taking that?"

Sesshomaru still watched her carefully and after her question he sniffed and turned his head to look at the computer as if he were bored. "It is what it is, Kagome. I do not favor him by any means, but he is the only family I have."

Kagome stood up from her spot and grinned at him. So for her, he was willing to invite his half-brother and suffer through that. She made her way around the desk and sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and smiled as she pulled away to look at his face. His golden eyes looked down at her and faintly, she could see a blush on his cheeks. "It will be the best Thanksgiving ever. We should decorate and start preparing. Can we not work tomorrow please?" she fluttered her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.  
Sesshomaru's arms snaked around her waist and sent butterflies in her stomach and chills through her body. Yes, she liked the way he touched her and made her skin heat up. Sesshomaru's golden eyes hazed and stared down at her longing. She knew her pouting and begging would work, but she needed that one little push. She leaned up and rubbed her nose against his cheek and purred and giggled. "Please? Pretty please? We will have fun getting everything ready. We can cook, well I can try to cook and you can supervise." She begged and continued to nuzzle him.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched and he squeezed her closer to him and he let out a shaky sigh and nodded. Did she understand what she was doing to him? Only a mate would ever do that and she was acting that way. "You need to stop." He whispered sternly.

Kagome nuzzled a few more times and pulled back to look at his face and saw his cheeks reddened more and his eyes were swirling with lust. She leaned in and kissed his cheek then stood up and clapped her hands together happily, "I can't even think of the last time I had a great Thanksgiving. Thank you so much, Sesshomaru." She left the office excited and went to her desk and tried to work.


	5. The Scientist

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving...I know it's a day late but a lot of us (myself included) are kind of celebrating a little later than normal. Thank you all for the reviews and here is a special Thanksgiving chapter for you all. I am so glad to read that you all are enjoying this story. :)

Leave loves!

* * *

4. The Scientist

Two years prior to accident:

"What do you mean you don't have decorations?" Kagome's voice raised an octave as she stared at Sesshomaru bewildered.

He looked up from the newspaper he was engrossed in and raised an eyebrow, "I had never found the need to celebrate." He explained in his bored tone.

"You could have told me yesterday before we left work that we need to go out and get decorations. What did you think I would decorate with?" she tried to sound serious, she really did. But a smile was playing across her lips and fought back from giggling at him but some giggles came through.

He looked back at the newspaper and elegantly shrugged his shoulders, "I figured you would find something to make decorations with."

Kagome laughed and made her way around the couch and sat next to him with a big sigh and giggled a few more times. "You are too funny sometimes." She giggled out.

He lifted his head and looked at her; his golden eyes shined with some humor and fought back a smile, "I am never funny."

More giggles spilled out of her and she shook her head and waved her hand in front of her, "Yes you are. With me you always are." She grinned up at him and felt her insides melt as he looked at her with gentleness in his eyes and a small smile started to play on his lips. She patted his knee and left her hand there, "We need to go out and get some decorations, unless you trust me to go by myself?"

The smile faded into a frown and he narrowed his eyes just a little, "You are going to spend more of your money for silly decorations? Why do we need decorations?"

"Do you even have a Christmas tree?"

He snapped his mouth shut and stared at her and sulked in his own way, he then huffed and looked back at his newspaper.

"If we are going to celebrate here… I want it to be festive and be nice. I promise it will not be tacky, because I know how you are." She giggled as she thought of tacky decorations in his condo and how that was not him at all.

Once again, he looked away from the newspaper and at her, "Oh? You know how I am?"

She flicked her hand, "Really, you are going to ask that? I learn pretty fast you know. Yes I know how you are."

"Then tell me wise one how I am?"

"You are a control freak and like new things. Looking around your place, you like it orderly and very plain and boring. It's a miracle you even let me decorate my room the way it is." She grinned and poked his side gently, "But I promise I will decorate the place very elegantly and you might even like the change." She pouted out her lower lip, which always worked on him.

His golden eyes flicked down to her lips and stayed there for a few extra seconds then looked back up at her eyes. He sighed out and folded his newspaper back up and set it down, "I will give you my card so it's on my account and not yours. You will text me on updates where you are so I know where you are in case something happens to you. I have to stay back and work since you decided we should stay home today."

Kagome smiled and stood up and smoothed her hand over his silky hair, "Thank you."

He leaned his head back just a little to look up at her and his eyes hazed over just a little, from what? Lust? Love? Either way, the way he looked at her that moment, it sent butterflies in her stomach. "Call if you need any help." He whispered.

She nodded and started to walk out of the room but remembered a question she had to ask him about the decorations. She stopped in her tracks and turned and leaned over the backside of the couch so her face was next to his, "By the way, what colors do you think would be good for decorations? Three colors is usually the amount to be right but I'm thinking four."

Sesshomaru turned his head so their noses grazed against each other, her heart sped up and her stomach felt like it dropped down a cliff and stayed there. "What do you mean?"

His breath was warm against her skin and she felt the strong urge to lean in and kiss him, but she didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. "Well, I'm thinking gold, silver and red and I just need another color." She sighed out. Yes, she had chosen the two primary colors that reminded her of him.

She watched as his pupils constricted and his breath halted as he stared at her. Did she say something? She blushed and wondered if he perhaps knew that the colors were meant for him. He stared for a while and turned his head and cleared his throat, "Blue. Deep blue."

Kagome raised her eyebrows and thought of all three colors together and figured that it might work out. "Just out of curiosity, why blue?"

_Because it's the color of your eyes, Kagome._ Was what he really wanted to say but he looked back at her, "Those colors used to be on my kimono a long time ago. I just find it strange that you chose those colors." His voice was deep and husky, his eyes looked over her face and his lips were open just a little.

Kagome stayed quiet for a few seconds and smiled a little, "That is pretty strange. But are those colors okay?" she asked him softly. When he had turned his head again, she was once again reminded with how close they were together; her hands dug into the back of the couch.

Sesshomaru's head leaned forward just a little but he quickly stopped before their lips met and he nodded and turned away. "That is fine." He ended the discussion and grabbed the newspaper once again and opened it and fidgeted with the paper.

Kagome smiled and pulled away from the couch and knew he must have been nervous or had a lot on his mind because he was reading the newspaper upside down. She left the room to go to hers to get changed into proper clothes to wear while going out, rather than her jammies.

XxX

Sesshomaru followed behind her carrying the last of many bags of food and decorations and set them down on the floor by the door. Kagome leaned down and placed the bags down and stretched.

"That's the last of them. Thank you for saving me at the grocery store, I had no clue what all I needed to get." She turned and looked at him with a grin on her face.

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned over at all the bags in his kitchen and living room. She went all out and didn't miss anything to get. She got a fake Christmas tree and decorations to hang on the tree and lots of lights. "So how are you going to get all this done before tomorrow?"

Kagome looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, "Well, I was going to put up the decorations and you can start preparing the turkey since you are well more experienced with the food."

"Hn."

She snickered at how unhappy he looked to be stuck with cooking all the meals. She left the room and started on her decorations.

xXx

The next day, Kagome was swirling in circles and looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked alright for her guests that were about to arrive. She stopped and faced the mirror fully and played with her hair a little and sighed out. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Sesshomaru's number and started to text him.

_Will you come in my room to see how I look?_

She placed it down and checked herself out in the mirror as she tried to think of what else she should do to make herself gorgeous. She didn't think she could get there but she needed a second opinion. Her door gently swung open and Sesshomaru stepped in and stopped as he stared at her.

She turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru and frowned a little, "How do I look, be honest."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and scanned over her tiny body and looked back at her face and gently smiled, "Beautiful." He whispered.

Kagome blushed and looked back at the mirror and stared a little longer then turned and faced him and smiled as she took in his appearance. He wore a nice grey suit but didn't have a tie on, which seemed off for her since he always wore a tie. His hair wasn't pulled back like it usually was and had it falling down his back. She stepped up to him and smoothed her hands over his chest and looked up at him. "You look handsome."

Sesshomaru stared down at her with his molten eyes, his hands reached out and grabbed onto her waist gently and pulled her a little closer against him. "Kagome," he whispered, his eyes flicked down to her lips and stared at them longing. Kagome's breath hitched and she watched as he leaned down closer and automatically her eyes closed. He was going to kiss her and she wasn't too sure if it was the right time for them to do this or even start anything.  
His breath fanned across her lips and she knew he was close to closing the distance between them. To hell if it was the right time or not, she had been wanting this kiss to happen for a while. Eagerly, she lifted up the rest of the way and brushed her lips against his. She had forgotten how soft and warm his lips were. They shared a delicate kiss. His lips moved gently against hers and quickly were pulled away as a knock sounded through the condo.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to find Sesshomaru pulling away and looking at her with an apologetic stare then excused himself from her room. Gently, she placed her fingertips on her bottom lip and rubbed softly. It was a chaste and sweet kiss they had shared and it hadn't lasted as long as she hoped it would. What was the kiss for? How did she feel about that? Her mind was in such a fog. She had to push everything back and lock it away for later inspection.

Voices sounded through the condo and she left her room to see Inuyasha setting his coat down on the back of the couch along with Kikyo's jacket.

"Inuyasha! I'm glad you made it. Kikyo it's nice seeing you." Kagome greeted with a bright smile.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and glanced at Sesshomaru who looked away and watched Kagome. Kagome took her time crossing the room and embraced Inuyasha in a brief hug then moved to Kikyo and pulled away to look at them with the same smile. "How have you been?" she asked mainly towards Inuyasha.

"Fine. Been living the married life and working my ass off." He shrugged and cocked an eyebrow at Kagome's demeanor. "How have you been? You guys obviously haven't killed each other yet…"

Ah, Inuyasha wanted some scoop. She just shook her head with a little smile and shrugged, "I've been good. Getting my life in order thanks to Sesshomaru." She glanced over at Sesshomaru who went to the kitchen to check the food and get everything set up for the feast.

Kikyo laughed and hooked her arm with Inuyasha's, "Why would they kill each other, honey?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo then smirked, "These two always been at it since day one." He looked over at Kagome with a wicked gleam, "Did you guys talk?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded and pushed back her hair nervously and glanced at Sesshomaru in the kitchen then back at Inuyasha, "Later. You guys get comfortable, I'm going to check on the food." She stepped away and made her way into the kitchen and placed her hand gently on his arm and smiled up at him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you going to talk with him?" she asked him softly and watched as he continued to put food out and pulled away from her gently to grab plates.

"What is there to talk about? I invited him to feast, that is all." He whispered.

She grabbed knives, forks and spoons and placed them on the counter, "I don't know. It's a time for everyone to leave their differences behind for the day and laugh and have a good time."

He was done with the preparations of the meal and just busied himself around the kitchen trying to act busy and not sit awkwardly in the living room with his half-brother. Kagome frowned just a little and stopped him by grabbing his arms and looking into his eyes, "That kiss…" she whispered nervously.

He looked away from her nervously and it was such a strange thing to see for Kagome. Never before had he refused to make eye contact. She rubbed his arms gently, trying to soothe him. "I'm not sure what is making you nervous but everything is fine." She whispered.

He looked down at her and kept his eyes locked on hers, "I'm not nervous." He said gruffly.

"Right, my Sesshomaru never gets nervous…how silly of me." She nodded and smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "_Your_ Sessho-" he cut off from his question as another knock pounded on the door. She sighed and pulled away from him and went to the door and opened it see her brother Souta, Miroku and Sango there and greeted her happily.

The festivities started and everyone chatted away and introduced themselves to each other, especially with Souta. Kagome's heart soared as she watched her friends and family talk and joke around. It had been a while since she had a wonderful Thanksgiving and for a moment she thought everything was where it should be, and that was all thanks to Sesshomaru.  
Kagome turned her head and watched as Sesshomaru handed plates to everyone and told them to grab their food and that they all would be eating at the large table he had set up and she had decorated. They caught eyes and a small smile spread across her lips and gently he smiled back.

XxX

Present day: Thanksgiving

Sesshomaru entered his mate's ICU room, bags of food and decorations in hand. He set them down gently on the floor and started to pull out the decorations and placed Kagome's favorite afghan from home on her feet. He busied himself around the room and placed sunflowers in a vase on the window sill to bring some color into the room and hung two stockings at the end of her bed, one for him and one for her.

He didn't want to leave the hospital to have Thanksgiving dinner at home and alone, so instead he decided to call everyone and told them that Thanksgiving will be held at the hospital in Kagome's room. Even in her sleep, he wished for her to be participating in the event. He looked around the room at his work and then at his sleeping wife. He made his way to her side and brushed back some of her raven hair and smiled gently down at her face. Even in her sleep, she was beautiful and looked peaceful. He just hoped that she would wake up soon so he could have her back and laughing like nothing had happened. The guilt of what happened was eating at him and if anything were to take her away from him even further, he wasn't too sure if he could live with himself. Mates were once in a lifetime, and if she were to be taken away by death, he would eagerly follow.

Slowly, Sesshomaru leaned down and brushed a gentle and loving kiss on Kagome's temple and lingered there for just a few long seconds. Her scent was becoming normal again and that brought such a relief to him. She had for a while smelled different from the blood transfusions and medicines that ran through her veins. He pulled away a little and looked down at her delicate face and took notice of the cuts on her face that were slowly fading and turning to a soft pink. The bruises had gone away and her skin had returned to its milky appearance.

"Happy Thanksgiving, _mon Coeur et de l _'_Âme__._" He whispered softly to her then turned and started to prepare the food by placing it on the extra table and pulled out the paper plates and forks.

"It looks better in here." Souta's voice was quiet as he entered the doorway, his brown eyes flicked to Kagome's figure then set back on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded once and approached Souta, they both shook hands in their greeting.

"How is she doing?" Souta asked as he looked back at his sister and went to her side to look down at her.

"Doctors say no changes. She is starting to smell like herself again though." Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of his tasks and watched Souta watch Kagome. Grief came off of her brother in waves.

Souta nodded and skimmed his fingers gently over his sister's face, "I just want her to wake up."

Sesshomaru looked away guiltily and stared down at the Thanksgiving decorated paper plates and swallowed the lump in his throat. He certainly felt the guilt watching his brother-in-law grieve over his sister and her condition. If only Sesshomaru had held onto her tighter and protected her from flying out the window, then all of this wouldn't be happening. They would be back at home having Thanksgiving in the comfort of their own home and laughing and telling stories of their past. But she was in the hospital because he hadn't been paying attention to that truck that had crept up behind them and smashed the rear of their car and made her fly out. All because of him.

"I don't know what you made, but I brought the best pumpkin pie and green bean casserole." Miroku's voice chimed through his thoughts.

Sesshomaru shook away the pain he felt and turned his head to see Miroku and Sango in the room with grins on their faces. It was almost contagious that he wanted to smile himself. He was certainly glad that people were going to put on a smile and try to be happy, rather than mourn for a girl who was still alive and will come out okay.

"That is fine. I didn't do too much this year. Just basics of turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing and rolls." Sesshomaru spoke softly and placed the paper plates down on the table and approached Kagome's friends and shook their hands.

"Well, it's a good thing I thought of bringing more food." Miroku chuckled.

Sango slapped him on the arm and frowned playfully, "_You _thought of bringing more food huh? It was my idea!"

Miroku rubbed his arm gently and looked at his wife, "Oh, did I say I thought of it? I meant you." He laughed nervously. He looked away from his wife and over at Kagome and grinned when he saw Souta. "Ah, Souta my boy. How are you? Glad you could make it!"

Miroku had pulled away from Sango and went over to Souta and hugged him then started to talk away about useless nonsense. Sango sighed and set the food they brought down on the table and looked at Sesshomaru with a little smile. "How are you holding up?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Sango with his piercing eyes, "Fine."

"Have you been back to work yet?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"No. I've been working from here. I refuse to move away from her side." He looked back at Kagome then looked back at Sango.

Sango smiled sadly and pulled him into a gentle hug then pulled away, "You know, I just knew that you guys would eventually get together. It just took some pushing from my side to make her understand that you were the one." She winked.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

Sango smiled and let out a little laugh, "Please Sesshomaru, your affections toward her were like neon signs. You treated her differently. Apparently she couldn't see that because she was too busy being moon eyed over Inuyasha…" she gave him a stern look as his nostrils flared as she mentioned Kagome's previous infatuation with his half-brother, "But after you two started to date and further into the relationship, she had come to me and thanked me. When we would hang out, she wouldn't stop talking about you." She laughed and shook her head. "Actually… even after you guys married, she still wouldn't stop."

Sesshomaru's heart fluttered and male pride swelled within him as he thought of his mate and wife talking only of him to her friends. A slow smile spread across his lips as he thought of his wife talking to her best friend of how wonderful he is and something that she was proud of. She was proud of him and it made him feel powerful. He missed her and wanted her awake so she could continue to do that.

"Yo, the party just arrived." Inuyasha's gruff voice broke through his thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Inuyasha had arrived with his wife Kikyo and they held a bag of more food. He supposed that they were going to have an all-out Thanksgiving feast in the small ICU room.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru greeted in his silky soft voice.

"Sesshomaru." He nodded his head towards him and handed the bag of food to him.

Sesshomaru looked down in the bag and raised his eyebrows, "Chips and ramen?"

"Yeah, we didn't have the time to cook something nice, but at least I brought something for later that you can eat." Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively and walked over to the side of Kagome's bed and looked down at her. "Hey, we're all here. You better wake up missy." He said in a gentler voice.

Even though Sesshomaru and Kagome were married and Inuyasha was not her interest anymore, Sesshomaru still felt the burning jealousy as Inuyasha talked to her in a different way and stared down at her with his sad eyes. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "You all may start getting food." He called.

Everyone zigzagged through the room and tried not to bump into each other and started to get food. Sesshomaru grabbed a plate of food and sat down in his usual spot next to Kagome's side and ate silently as everyone talked and joked around; it helped the atmosphere and made him breathe just a little easier.

Sango had grabbed her plate and sat down at the end of the bed next to Kagome's feet and started to eat away at her food. Miroku sat down on the other side of the bed, Inuyasha stood by the wall with Kikyo and Souta took the seat on the other side of the bed from Sesshomaru, next to his sister.

"Hey, you guys remember when we got Kagome drunk on her twenty-first and went out karaoking and Kagome sang and it was so terrible that people made cat noises?" Miroku chuckled out.

Sango almost spit out her food from her sudden laughter and turned her head to look at her husband, "Oh my God, it's been a while since I've remembered that. She was three sheets to the wind and thought she sounded amazing. She told me that we should start a band." Sango laughed out.

Souta laughed out, "When we were growing up she had that idea of her and I being in a band. She dressed me up and put makeup on me. I don't know why she did that but she said it was mandatory."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly from the stories and looked down at his wife and stared at the ventilator that was in her mouth that went down her throat to make her breathe. He looked away and continued to eat at his food and listen to the silly stories of his wife when she was growing up and before he knew her.

He put down his plate of food and decided to take pictures of this memory so that one day he could show her that everyone came and celebrated with her. He pulled out his camera and snapped pictures of everyone in the room and her. He had someone take a picture of him next to her and holding her hand.

Yes, one day he will show her these pictures to show just how much he loves her and for him to look back on. But he didn't think it would be any time soon, the guilt would still eat at him for a while.


	6. Cant Get You Outta My Head

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and love. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. Excuse any errors you find, they will be fixed eventually. There is a lime in this chapter. Leave some love please!

Merry Christmas everyone, hope you are all having a great holiday! :)

* * *

5. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

Present Day:

Never before had Sesshomaru gone out and shop for Christmas decorations or even Christmas presents; he never really had much of a reason a long, long time ago until Kagome came into his life. It was now up to him to decorate their little living space for the moment until she woke up. Golden eyes flicked around the room wildly, it had been a while since he had been in his office and seeing the familiar faces seem so distant. Gracefully, he walked across the office to his own rather large office and glanced at the empty desk where his wife and assistant would have been.

Kagome's face flashed in his mind as he imagined her sitting there and looking up at him with bright eyes and a large smile plastered on her face. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru! Are you busy?" her voice was faded and not as clear as he remembered. Oh how his imagination truly waters down his wife and her vibrancy.

With a sniff he turned his head away from the empty desk and went into his office, he quickly went behind his desk and grabbed a few work items he needed to continue on at his temporary office in the ICU. Just as quickly, he turned on his heels and left the office in a hurry and back through the large office where everyone was talking and laughing and some on the phones.

"Oh hello sir, how are you? How is your wife?" someone asked him as he rushed past.

"Going shopping." He murmured.

The person stopped and stared at Sesshomaru's retreating figure and couldn't believe what he had just heard the cold Sesshomaru Taisho just said. "S-shopping? Since when did he shop?" he whispered more to himself.

The elevator ride for Sesshomaru couldn't have been any slower; he wanted to get the shopping done so he could be back with his wife and feel at ease that he was there with her. The elevator slowed to a stop and a ding broke through his muddled mind and he stepped off as the doors opened. Where would he go for Christmas decorations? He had gone Christmas shopping with his wife before, but had never truly paid much attention to where she had taken him. He didn't know for sure what all to get to put in the ICU room; should he get a small Christmas tree with lights so it would it would have that Christmas feel? Or should he stick with just a few decorations.  
Feeling annoyed with the indecision on his part, he made it to his car and drove around trying to figure out a place to get Christmas Decorations. He ended up in the city and stopped at a few stores and walked right out when he didn't find the right things. He finally came upon a store that had small Christmas trees that were almost like bushes that could be placed on a table. It would have to do with Sesshomaru Taisho, he did not want to haul in a large tree and have no room in the room with his wife.

Basket in hand he strode around the store and stopped short when his golden eyes landed on some Christmas decorations for the tree. His heart stopped beating and his breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the colorful ornament balls.

Deep blue, gold, silver and red.

Those were their colors that they got and when she had told him the real reason why she chose gold, silver and red... it had made him feel so boastful and proud that even when they hadn't been together she longed for him and as a human way to put it 'crushed' on him. With a little sigh, he reached out and grabbed a ball of each color to put on the small Christmas tree so that way it would always be the same, not matter what. It would certainly be strange for Sesshomaru to put the Christmas decorations up alone; he had helped Kagome every time. A fleeting smile came and went from his face as he thought of an old memory of before they were a couple when they had put the decorations on the tree.

_Kagome was on the ladder to get the top of the tree with the decorations and grumbled about how Sesshomaru always had to have the bigger and better of everything, even with Christmas trees. From his spot below, Sesshomaru smirked at her bickering and watched as she reached up to put the shiny balls on the trees. He watched as she stretched and was on the tip of her toes that made her back curve in a very sensuous way and pushed her rear out just a little that taunted him. He wanted to groan but held it within himself as he stared at the beauty and seductress that she was.  
Her loud gasp and squeak broke his thoughts and noticed her falling back, due to his speed and ability he caught her in the nick of time and held her bridal style. He looked down at her face as she looked up at him with large blue eyes and her mouth open just a little in shock, she then smiled widely and blushed. "Thanks." She mumbled shyly and squirmed her way out of his arms._

What else could he possibly get for decorations? He wanted the room to be extravagant and should she wake up, he wanted her to smile and be proud of him. Yes, he longed for her approval and he always got it from her. It was an Inu trait and she never let him down. He continued to walk through the store and got two red stockings, some puff paint and some decoration lights. That should do finely.  
He proceeded to the check-out line and constantly checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls. To him, this was one of the worst feelings ever with being away from her. He turned his head and saw a little coffee shop in the store and could smell the coffee and hot chocolate from where he was; it had brought up more memories. Good memories.

_Kagome curled up on the couch with Sesshomaru holding her hot mug and placed it close to her chest. He had started a fire in the fireplace and they both sat content together listening to the crackles in the hearth. They had been married for a couple of months by then and started to get in the swing of things with their daily lives. He held his mug in his hands but had the cup sitting on his thigh as he stared at the flames and was lost in his own thoughts.  
He had been so grateful to whatever God was out there that he was finally with the girl whom he had waited so long for. She always seemed to make him calm and always found a way to put a little smile on his face._

_"What are you thinking about?" Kagome's soft voice broke his thoughts; he looked over and saw her staring at him and taking a sip of her hot chocolate._

_He looked over her face and thought of her beautiful with the glow of the fire that shadowed some parts and made her skin look vibrant. Her blue eyes sparkled and swirled as if it were a deep sea and he could just drown in it. He looked away from her and stared at the fire. "You." He simply answered._

_Kagome's soft giggling made him look back at her and he raised an eyebrow at her in question. How was it that him thinking of her was amusing? She still astounds him._

_She shook her head and scooted closer to him and placed her chin on his shoulder as she stared up at him with her large doe eyes, "You really don't have a way with trying to be romantic about it do you? If you were to ask me what I'm thinking about and it was about you, I would answer 'I was thinking about the man I married and how wonderful he is and how great he is in bed.' Or something like that." She giggled more._

_Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows once again at her, "And how great he is in bed? Are you trying to be funny?" he purred._

_She winked and placed her mug down on the coffee table then pressed herself against him once again; she then proceeded to snake her arms around him and rubbed over his side and slowly made her way to his tummy and rub slow circles, "Just a little. But you always blow me away with your skills." She giggled._

_He felt like butter underneath her touch as she rubbed him and they both knew it was seductive. He placed his mug down on the table and allowed her to have her way with him, and at that moment it was her teasing him but rubbing circles. "You have no one else to compare… if I must remind you." He replied silkily. He was glad that she hadn't lain with anyone else but him but a little surge of jealously swept through him as he thought of someone else touching her and 'blowing' her away._

_Kagome's hand trailed lower and grazed her fingers along his pelvis then went back up and left him wanton. "I just feel like it's perfect and if it were anyone else, they wouldn't meet up. But… you side tracked me. What was it exactly you were thinking about me?" she whispered._

_When did he start purring? He closed his eyes for a second then opened them and looked down at his wife with love and lust in his eyes, "How attractively appealing you are to this Sesshomaru." He purred._

_Kagome smiled up at him and trailed her hands down then went back up only to tease him. He was thankful that they had changed into pajamas and he was wearing thin pj pants and could feel the tiny graze of fingers that were so close to the object he wanted to touch so badly. "Now now, we still need to work on how you describe things in a romantic manner." She playfully scolded and kissed his shoulder. "You want me to touch you?" she whispered._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes then slid his eyes closed, "yes." He hissed._

_"Then you have to say something that would make me melt… and none of that 'now appealing you are to this Sesshomaru'. I want something good." She whispered and leaned up and nipped his ear then ran her tongue along the shell._

_Sesshomaru growled and squeezed his hands in a fist and tried to clear his thoughts. "I was thinking of how beautiful you looked, especially with the fire light on you. It made you glow." He whispered harshly. _

_Kagome still nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and ran her hand down his stomach, into his pajama pants and gripped his already hardened member. Sesshomaru hissed and Kagome moaned. "What else?" she whispered._

_"Woman, you are needy tonight." He growled and was ready to pounce her when she stopped him and kissed her way over his face and to his lips._

_"So are you." She whispered in his mouth and moaned when he leaned into the kiss more and didn't waste time as his tongue darted into her mouth and mimicked the movements that he guaranteed would happen later with a different appendage. She shook against him and slowly rubbed his member that put him on the edge and made his beast want to claw its way out of him and ravage the young woman._

_"We apparently are needy for different things this night." He growled in her mouth and pushed her back as he followed and stayed connected with her. He ran his hand down her side slowly then dipped into her pajama pants and rubbed a calloused finger over her weeping womanhood. "I take that back." He smirked and kissed his way down her neck and suckled on a spot that made her squirm and whimper._

_"Tell me more." She whimpered out breathlessly._

_Sesshomaru groaned and moved his hips so he was fucking her hand. He turned his head so his lips rested against her ear as he slipped a long digit into her and pushed all the way in until he couldn't any more. She moaned and threw her head back and squeezed her hand tighter around his aching member. They hadn't ever really taken the time to do this with each other; they had always gotten naked and went straight to home run. It really reminded him of a teenage couple that was exploring and testing each other for the first time in one of their parent's home and hoped no one would walk in. He smirked and nipped at her ear, "I was thinking of how thankful I am that I finally have you forever. I had waited a long time for you Kagome Taisho and I will never lose you." He whispered lovingly in her ear._

"Welcome back, Mr. Taisho. Kagome is fine and nothing has changed." The nurse greeted as he walked down the hallway to his wife's room. He nodded his head towards her with a little 'hn.' and carried the bags of decorations into the ICU room.

Carefully, he put the bags down and went over to Kagome's side and pushed back some hair and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm back." He whispered smoothly. His golden eyes traveled over her face for any signs of her waking up or even being away, but nothing showed and his shoulders slumped just a little.

Sesshomaru started on the tasks as hand and put up the decorations and the small tree in the windowsill and placed the ornaments on the tree. He then hung up the Christmas lights around the window and plugged them in so they lit up the room just a little. He started to work on the stockings with the puff paint and wrote their names on each one, he then proceeded to hang them up at the end of the bed and finally sat down in his chair and stared at Kagome for a few minutes.

"When will you wake up?" he whispered heart brokenly.


	7. Flying High

6. Flying High

Two years prior to accident:

Blankly, Sesshomaru stared at the computer screen at his work office. Normally he would not be fretting and have all thoughts elsewhere but there was one thing on his mind and he couldn't get past his pride and just ask. All he assumed as that she wouldn't want to go and that would mean a night out having fun and being with her rather than being at home and them silently go through their evening and say good night and start all over again would happen. This even happens every year, and every year he would show up for just a few minutes to wish everyone a Happy Holidays-and to come back to work sober- and then he would leave and go home to sit in his solitude and be okay with having a glass of whisky.  
But the unknown killed him and he was a creature to know everything and plan things out accordingly to go with what he wanted. But oh no, not when it comes to _her_; he had become different over the time he had known her and loved her. He now waited and was patient for what he wanted and did not know if he would even get it. Back then, he would wait for something and know that he would get it, but not with her. She was different than anything else and it killed him that he could not keep up too much with her, she was one way and he thought he could pinpoint how she was and the next minute she changed and surprised him. But what was he to expect now? He had waited for weeks now for her to say something, she knew the events were being worked on and that he would have to go, but would she want to go? Would she want to stay longer than he usually did?  
A frown creased his forehead and a little pout played on his lips as he tried to figure her out and as to why she had not mentioned the festivities that were going to happen that evening. Had she expected him to ask her, like some date? She knew how he felt and he wasn't a being to admit how he felt in a cheesy way. He always had subliminally let her know how he felt, other than that time he out right said he loved her when they were fighting… but that had quickly changed her tune and she had gone sweeter on him and that irritated him more. He wanted no sympathy from her and quickly put an end to it, but still… she treated him differently and he was sure that he did not mind. He in fact enjoyed that she did not yell at him or was demeaning to him; she always wanted to be around him and watch silly romance movies with her. Now, he would never admit that he actually enjoyed silly romance movies, especially with her. There had been some times where he had gone to the movies by himself-before her- and would watch new releases of romance movies… it always put him at ease and gave him a chuckle every once in a while.

"Mr. Taisho, there is someone here who wishes to see you. He said his name is Zero." Kagome's voice over the phone intercom broke through his thoughts and made his heart race just from hearing her voice. She truly had him wrapped around her little finger and she did not know it.

Sesshomaru released a breath he did not know he was holding and looked down at the phone, "Let him in." he gruffed out.

It was silence for just a few seconds and then his door flew open and the familiar face of Zero waltzed in and closed the door behind him. "Sesshomaru! I have been absolutely busy with getting these preparations done and you just scowl at me? Where is the Christmas spirit?" he made his way towards the wooden desk then plopped down in the comfortable leather plush chair and leaned back and grinned.

"What is it you need, Zero?" he said bored and looked back at his computer and noticed he had not even started on any of his work. What time was it anyways?

Zero huffed impatiently, "I came to see a friend and I get pushed aside like some homeless person asking for money?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and raised his eyebrow at Zero's odd way of showing his hurt feelings. He continued to scowl at the flamboyant man, "Is that all you came by for? I am busy."

"Well you don't look busy. If I were to guess, you had been pouting all morning and got nothing done. Look at your desk, nothing on it. Not a lick of work." He gestured his hand around the desk and fake pouted after he was done. He huffed when Sesshomaru continued to blankly stare at him, "I _came_ to make sure you were coming to the party."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow ticked and he continued to scowl. Why would Zero think that he was not coming to his own company's party? Why had he even hired him in the first place?

"I know how you are Sesshomaru. You go there, show up for a few minutes and give your bland and super dry speech of them having a happy holidays and to come back to work without hangovers… and you try to be funny about the last part! It's just awful!" he whined out.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Zero and squeezed his hands together in fists as he watched Zero pout and whine, "I show up for the appearance. What more do you want?" he growled lowly to the party planner.

Zero leaned forward and pouted more, "Oh come on Sesshomaru! Don't ruin this for everyone! For once will you please stay there and enjoy the party? I worked my tail off to make sure this party was perfect. Invite that nice assistant of yours to go with you." Zero whined.

Sesshomaru's hair on the back of his neck rose as he listened to the whining that grated at his nerves ever so thoroughly. He also hated that he mentioned Kagome. It seemed the whiny brat had something up his sleeves. "If you know something-"

Zero smirked and cut Sesshomaru off, which irritated the Taiyoukai, "I know of _nothing_. But stay for more than ten minutes. Make a new record of staying there an hour at least." He pleaded and made his way around to Sesshomaru's side of the desk and hit a button to kill the programs that were up and showed the background picture of his computer. It was Kagome smiling at the camera and her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh she is just gorgeous! Why don't you take her with you? I'm sure she doesn't have a date."

Sesshomaru turned his head and glared up at Zero, "I could kill you." He snarled.

Zero danced away from Sesshomaru and chuckled, "Just think how tickled she would be that her cold boss is coming out of his little box and wanting to spend his time with others. Oh she would be just _so_ tickled." He winked and motioned his head towards the door where Kagome was sitting outside and doing her work.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened then closed as he thought of what the fairy just said. Kagome had said to him that he was a cold bastard, before they worked things out of course, but she had thought at one time that he was cold and prideful. If he were to do this and show her that he could do things he had never done before, for her, then perhaps she would be proud and impressed with him. Oh yes, he longed for her to be proud of him. It was an Inu trait and it was a trait that ran through him strongly, he wanted a female, _his_ female, to be proud of him.  
Defeated, he sighed and nodded once and closed his eyes.

Zero squealed happily that made Sesshomaru cringe and crack open his eyes and glare at brown-haired-pain-in-the-ass. Zero went to the door and opened it and blew Sesshomaru a little kiss, "About time you will stay longer than usual. See you tonight with your beauty!" he danced out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair and groaned as he started to feel the oncoming of a huge headache. He hated just how easily Zero can get under his skin and stay there for a while. He had to shake that off and see if Kagome would join him that night. But he would give it a while before he is able to go out there and ask Kagome to join him as a date.

::::

He hadn't been able to bring enough courage- as surprising as that was- to ask Kagome while at work to join him to the Christmas party. He drove silently back to their home and he had to come up with a way to get her to join him. He would rather gnaw off his own arm than have to go to the Christmas party alone and go through his dry speech like he usually did. For once, he finally had someone that he wanted to take with him and he was nervous as hell what her reaction would be.  
He tried to gather the words on their way home, but he would grind his teeth together and find himself tongue-tied and not able to ask her. Would she just put him out of his misery and say something rather than him stick his neck out further and ask her? What happened to the fearless Lord of the Western lands?! He had grown soft and feared what a human girl would say to him or be rejected if he asked her on a simple date to a company party, for God's sake.

They made it home and he set down his brief case next to the door and decided that he would change into something else. He did not wish to wear his work clothes to a Christmas part, as much as he did not care either way, he however wanted to look crisp and wear a nice suit and tie. Curious, he looked over at Kagome and saw her walking away and going to her room, more than likely to change out of her clothes and get in her pajamas. He sighed shakily and gathered as much courage he could muster and followed her to her bedroom.

"Kagome." He said softly.

She turned and looked up at him with her large blue eyes that sparkled and made his heart race against his chest. She was truly beautiful and very innocent looking. Why had she not spoken much to him all day? Had he done something to irritate her or upset her? He did not want that. He had to make it right and ask her on a date to the Christmas party.

"As you probably already know, the company Christmas party is in a few hours. I do not know if you already have a date but…" he took in a deep breath and let it out, "would you care to join me as a date?"

Kagome blinked up at him then a wide smile spread across her face and she clasped her hands together, "I didn't think you would ever ask me! Of course I will go with you." She said excitedly and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Heat rushed through him and goosebumps spread across his arms. He leaned his head down into her hair and gave her a gentle squeeze in return when all he wanted to do was crush her closer to him and never let go. She pulled away all too quickly and grinned up at him, "I'm going to get ready."

He nodded once and turned out of the room and went straight to his room and changed out of his clothes. She had waited for him to ask her the whole time and never once made any clues or mentioned anything? He felt like an idiot but he would not let that ruin his happy mood that was in. She waited for him and she said yes. He grinned and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

::::::

When they had finished getting ready and saw each other, he nearly doubled over and panted at her feet when he saw what she was wearing. She was gorgeous and was close to telling her to change so no one would ever see what she was wearing. She had decided to a black dress with a low cut back and long sleeves and stopped just above her knees. She looked cold to be wearing that but beside that, she looked beautiful and he knew that one day she would be his.  
He had decided to go for a black suit with a grey tie and have his hair pulled back in the loose low hung pony tail like usual. They left the condo and drove to the expensive hotel where the party was being held at. It had started to snow on their way there and he asked her to wait inside the car as he made his way around to the other side and helped her out of the car and shielded her from the cold snow as they made their way into the hotel.

"Thank you." She whispered and blushed up at him.

He looked down at her and nodded and placed a hand on her lower back and quickly regretted it as his palm settled against the warm skin of her back. Her skin was soft and warm and he missed the feeling of her skin and body. He felt her eyes up on him, so he looked down and gave her a tiny secret smile. She blushed once more and he led her into the large ball room and stopped for a second at the threshold and stared at the mass of people.

"What do you wish to do?" he asked her softly.

She looked back up at him and smiled, "I'm not sure. This is all new and spectacular." She turned and looked back into the large room.

Zero and the other team members who worked on this went all out and actually did a splendid job. There were black and silver balloons by where the food and drinks were and snowflakes hung everywhere. The tables were white with some silver accents and black plates. Everything was sparkly and confetti was everywhere. It looked like a winter wonderland in the ball room and he was sure that Kagome thought it the best thing ever. He looked down at her and smiled as she stood there with a grin plastered on her face as she examined the room.

"Say cheese!" someone yelled over the music and a bright flash blinded the couple.

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at the person that held the camera and nodded his head to them, "Oh mistletoe! Kiss for the camera." He pointed above their heads.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked above his head as Kagome lifted her head and looked above them and grinned. She blushed as she met Sesshomaru's eyes and he stared down at her and looked for an answer in her eyes.

"Oh don't be shy." The camera man yelled and gestured his hands together to show them to get closer and kiss.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the impatient man then looked back at Kagome who stuck her tongue out a little and wet her lips. It looked so sensuous and made Sesshomaru's blood boil with lust. He leaned his head down slowly still had his eyes locked with hers. It was simply for pictures and for the fact that there was a mistletoe above their heads. He was about to capture her lips with his when someone came up behind them and bumped him, which made him stumble forward and grasp onto her shoulders and butt heads with her.  
Kagome yelped and pulled away from Sesshomaru, who then turned around and gave his best death look to the person who had been so stupid and bumped into him and in turn hurt Kagome. The person looked at Sesshomaru and their eyes widened as they looked into the death glare.

"So sorry, Mr. Taisho." The person mumbled and quickly dodged out of the way and into the room.

The camera man whined as he left the couple to themselves. Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome who had a red mark on her forehead, "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

She rubbed her forehead and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I should sit down."

Sesshomaru nodded and led her around the room until they found an empty table. He pulled back a chair for her and allowed her to sit before he gently scooted her in and took a seat himself. He looked around the room nervously then back at her.

"Would you care for some refreshments?" he asked her softly.

She had been looking everywhere but at him but when he spoke to her, she looked up at him and smiled nervously, "I think eggnog would be nice." She said shyly.

He nodded and stood up and retreated to the refreshments table and grabbed two cups to fill with eggnog. He turned his head to look at Kagome and noticed a female had sat down with her and was chatting away. He looked back at the cups and filled them so he could get back to Kagome as quickly as he could.

"Hey, I did good huh?" Zero's irritating voice broke through Sesshomaru's good thoughts.

Sesshomaru stiffened and turned to see Zero dressed in a white suit with a black bowtie and his medium length hair slicked back to show off his boyish face. "It is indeed very… Christmas-y in here." That was the most compliment Zero would get from him.

Zero smirked at Sesshomaru's choice of words then tilted his head towards Kagome's direction, "So you finally got the courage to ask her here huh? Unless you somehow black mailed her into coming…?"

Why was it that Zero had to ruin his great mood and make him go from feeling amazing and splendid to going straight to grumpy and wanting to rip Zero's head off? "I asked. She said yes. That is all." Sesshomaru growled lowly.

Zero smiled a bright smile that did not hold mischief for the first time ever, "Well this is nice that you finally have someone you can spend your time with. Good for you. By the way, I saw the attempt of a kiss." He elbowed Sesshomaru playfully and waltzed off to bother someone else.

Sesshomaru grumbled and made his way back to the table and sat down next to Kagome and handed her drink. He looked at the young female that had joined them, she blushed and excused herself and left to find someone else to talk with. He looked back at Kagome and watched as she downed her eggnog. He smiled and scooted his cup towards her, "I will get more." He said gently.

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Six eggnogs later for the both of them and Sesshomaru was feeling a little… off. He looked down at his cup of eggnog and scrutinized it. He looked around the room and saw people laughing and acting a little tipsy. So someone must have thought it would be funny to spike the eggnog and whatever else with alcohol. He looked over at Kagome who was flushed and swaying from nothing. Oh God, she was drunk.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her gently and looked for any signs if she was feeling ill.

She grinned up at him and giggled, "I'm feeling fine. Are you feeling fine? I'm great!" she giggled out.

He smiled gently towards her and rubbed her upper arm gently. He did not care who saw him treating her affectionately, what were they going to do? He was pretty sure they knew she lived with him and that there were affections from his side for her. He blinked and looked towards the middle of the room where people were dancing. He looked back at Kagome and leaned in just a little too close, "Would you care to dance?" he whispered.

Kagome turned her head and bumped her forehead against his and laughed, "Yes. Sorry about the head bump." She slurred slightly.

He stood up from his chair and held onto her arms as she wobbly stood up and they made their way to the middle of the room and awkwardly embraced each other at arms-length and swayed to the music. He thought he was doing well until Kagome stepped on his feet with each step and he grunted and groaned. She gasped and squeezed onto his arms and looked at him pleadingly, "I'm so sorry. I'm not good at dancing." She snickered as she tried to be apologetic.

"Just follow my lead." He pulled her in closer and had her wrap her arms around his neck rather than squeeze on his biceps. He placed his hands on her hips and looked between them as he moved and started back up on the dance but only to have his feet once again stepped on.

Kagome laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed her arms around his neck, "I'm terrible! Maybe you should find someone else who doesn't have two left feet to dance with." She snickered out.

Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair and took in a deep breath of her scent. She smelled of her shampoo that was fruity and her natural musk that he absolutely loved. He squeezed his arms around her hips to hold her closer against him. "This is fine." He whispered as they just swayed to the music and she kept her arms locked around his neck.  
Normally when he was sober and not tipsy like he was at that moment, he would be able to lead and dance even if the other person was tipsy or drunk. But because of their unfortunate circumstances, they had ended up swaying in each other's arms and got stared from the others in the room. He knew that people were shocked that their cold boss was tipsy and dancing with his assistant in a very intimate embrace, but at that point he did not care. He was too content to have her in his arms and dancing, or swaying or whatever they were doing was called.

After a couple of songs they started to pull away but as Kagome pulled away and Sesshomaru tried to pull her back in, they somehow managed to butt heads the second time that night. Sesshomaru grabbed onto his jaw and looked down at Kagome who held onto her forehead and groaned.

"I have the worst luck with things." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and rubbed his chin then placed his hand over Kagome's and rubbed gently, "You don't have a concussion do you?" he half joked but was half serious at the same time.

Kagome laughed and shook her head as she removed her hand away from her face and stepped away from him, "Shall we have a plate of food?"

Sesshomaru smiled gently and walked away from the dance floor with Kagome by his side. He was thankful and happy that Kagome had agreed to go with him to the company party. He wouldn't trade the head-butts for the world. He looked down at Kagome with a tiny smile as he led her to the table and caught her blue eyes with his golden ones and they stared at each other for a few long seconds. Perhaps she is changing her mind about him and soon she will want to be in a relationship with him.

::::

The car doors slammed shut in the night as the couple made their way from the parking lot to the large building to go into their cozy home. It had snowed during their time at the Christmas party and virgin snow covered everything and gave it the magical look. He had never really stopped and enjoyed the simplicity and beauty of nature, and because of Kagome and her kind nature and beauty he was able to enjoy and remember these wonderful things that had happened in his life.

"It's so pretty." He heard her whisper.

Sesshomaru looked down at the small woman who leaned against him for warmth and shelter from the still falling snow. He allowed himself to fully grin at her and show her how happy he was. What is the reason for him not showing her if he was happy, mad, sad or anything else? He leaned his head up and looked up at the starry night and nodded once. "It is indeed pretty. I can't remember the last time I had enjoyed snow." He whispered and watched as his warm breath turned into swirls in the cold air.

Kagome giggled and gently nudged against him to gain his attention once more. He looked down at her and saw that some snowflakes had landed in her raven hair and some on her black eyelashes. She looked beautiful and so innocent. "I never thought you would be the one to enjoy stuff like this." She whispered and a pink blush tinted her naturally pale cheeks.

Sesshomaru shrugged slightly and smiled at her tenderly. They made their way into the building and stepped onto the elevator. It was quiet on their ride up but they kept their elbows locked together and she still leaned against him. It truly made him feel special with how she still held onto him and wanted be as close as she could be to him.  
As soon as they arrived on their level they stepped off the elevator as it opened and they made their way to the door. Sesshomaru reluctantly had to pull away from Kagome to fish for his keys and unlocked the door then opened it and allowed Kagome to step in first. He nervously put his keys back in his pocket then loosened his tie.

"Normally, on a date… I would walk the woman to her door, but because our circumstances are different, I would like to walk you to your bedroom." He said to her carefully, hoping she would not get the wrong idea from him.

Kagome turned and smiled at him and looked as if she were about to say something but then stopped and nodded her head once. He followed her to her bedroom door and stopped with her outside her bedroom. Hesitantly, she turned to face him and he looked down at her flushed face and noticed her nibble nervously on her lips then smile.

"I had a great time tonight." She whispered.

He nodded and gazed down at her wondering if he should kiss her now or not. He took in a deep breath of air and took his chances and went for the kill. Slowly he leaned down and was about to kiss her on the lips, when she had turned and his lips landed on her cheek instead. It couldn't have been intentional on her part because she gasped and turned her head back to him and stared up at him with wide eyes. Yes, she might have not been paying attention as he leaned down and in her nervousness as well lost in her own thoughts, she had turned to go into her room only to be stopped short when he kissed her cheek.  
Sesshomaru released a sigh and placed his warm hands on her shoulder and rubbed gently. "Have a good night, Kagome." He whispered and pulled away from her slowly and turned to go to his bedroom.

"Good night… Sesshomaru." He heard her whisper as he entered his bedroom then closed the door.

::::

Present day at hospital:

The tears would not stop and he could not do anything about it. Some would say it was about time he released his emotion other than anger about the accident and her being in a coma. He wept silently for a while by her side and then after a while and the night went on, he started to weep louder and begging Kagome to wake up and not leave him. He did not want to be alone; especially when he had found her and that she was finally his. When he was younger and more… cold than he was now, he would be okay and didn't want to have someone to share his life with. But he was not that way anymore and he had found his true life mate and he did not want to lose her to something so human. Because of their mating she would never grow old, well she wouldn't expire as fast as she would when she was a normal human. But she was still human and still had weaknesses which evened everything out between them. He was the rough and tough demon and would protect whatever was his. Kagome was the balance and harmony of him; she was gentle and loving and so opposite of what he was.  
He continued to cry for his love and had his head on the bed by her side. He hadn't cried like this since he remembered. Perhaps the last time he cried was when he was just a pup. Either way, he felt relieved for releasing it and begging for her to wake up. Soon enough, he cried himself to sleep.

:::

Male laughter danced around the young raven haired female as she giggled and teased her husband on their way out of the movie theatre. As much as he tried not to show it around others, he enjoyed watching romantic comedies but yet still enjoyed giving her grief for watching silly nonsense like that. They stood together outside the theatre and noticed it had snowed and a virgin coat of the white fluff was everywhere and made it that much more romantic for them.

"You must be freezing… let's get in the car." Sesshomaru said softly and grabbed onto her tiny hand and easily engulfed her hand in his.

She looked up at her husband with a grin and followed his lead to their car. He was such a romantic and sweet man as he led her around to her side of the car and opened the door for her like a gentleman. She looked up at him with a little smile and graced him with a gentle kiss then slid into the car. She watched as he closed the door gently as if he would hurt her, and then made his way around to the driver side. She rubbed her hands together for some friction and heat then buckled her seatbelt and waited for her husband to join her in the freezing cold car.  
The driver side door opened and gracefully Sesshomaru slid in and turned on the car and turned up the heater.

"Let's listen to some music." Kagome leaned forward and turned on the radio and flipped through the stations as he started to drive slowly through the snow.

She stopped on one station as a familiar song came through and it made her grin and look up at Sesshomaru as she started to feel nostalgia swarm her. It had been such a long time since she heard that certain song and made her think of all that time he chased after her.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands, love is a battlefield_

She giggled as she watched Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose up into his bangs and disappeared, he then turned his head slightly towards her then looked back at the road, but a tiny smile played on his lips. She laughed and started to sing alone with the song to her husband.

"I think that will always be our song." She laughed out and as she stopped singing with it. They both knew she wasn't the best singer, but he loved her anyways and always let her sing when she felt the courage to do it… which was often.

He stopped at a stop sign and looked over at her with his eyebrows still raised, "Love is a battlefield should be our song? I don't that's a wise choice." He playfully scolded but there was amusement behind it all. Only he would be successful and sexy when he did it.

She laughed more as she leaned back against her chair and tried to think of a better song about them. "Hm, well what do you think would be a perfect song then?" she looked back at him and saw that his fake façade was starting to break and a small smile formed on his lips.  
He looked at her sideways and she knew he knew something. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted in closer to him and gave him her best puppy eyes, hoping that he would tell her what he had in mind. He let out a defeated sigh and looked into her blue eyes. "Do not laugh when I say this… but a long time ago, it was I want you to want me." He mumbled.

She thought at that moment it was the sweetest thing he could say and it made her blush. She noticed a blush on his own fare cheeks, and her husband never blushes. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me." She sang softly between kisses and ran her hands through his hair.

He growled lowly and pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced and he easily dominated over her and she submitted to him. She knew she had stroked at her husband's pride and it always made her feel good that she could easily make him feel good.

"I love you." She whispered in the middle of the kiss. She felt him shiver and knew it must have been a good shiver.

"Like wise." He whispered and continued to kiss her.

Tire squeals and a strange sound of a boulder heading their direction broke her away from the kiss and before she was able to react, she felt a strong impact of something hitting against the backside of their car. A scream erupted from her as their car propelled forward and threw her out of Sesshomaru's arms. Before she was able to grasp onto something, she saw in slow motion their car heading towards a tree and before she knew it they smashed. More screams carried out of her as she was once again thrown but towards the windshield and pain splintered through her entire body. She closed her eyes as she felt her body going through the windshield and glass piercing her body.  
Darkness spread and there were no other thoughts other than, _So this is what death feels like._

Kagome gasped and sat up quickly from her nightmare. She blinked several times and looked around the darkened hospital room, other than the Christmas lights that illuminated the room and had the mockingly happy cheer to it.

* * *

A/N: Yay for updates and SUPER yay for a long chapter. Sorry for the mistakes there are in there, I will eventually... hopefully get to fixing them sometime or another.

BIGGER yay for Kagome waking up, right? hehe

Leave loves. I love loves. XO


	8. Sail

A/N: Yay for more updates! I love you guys so much. I enjoy reading your comments and reactions, truly. :) I hope you enjoyed the happiness and excitement because well... you're up for a surprise. Leave some love! XO

* * *

7. Sail

Soft beeps of Kagome's speeding heart rate broke through the fogginess of her mind as she looked around confused. She was in a hospital room, but why? She blinked a few times and looked to her left and saw a man with his head down next to her leg, who slept soundly and not notice that she had awoken. How long had she been there and again, why was she there? She couldn't see the man's face but she saw the silver hair that she had seen in her foggy dream. She couldn't remember much of the dream other than pain and screaming and of course, a man with silver hair and gold eyes. He must have meant something to her, but why could she not remember?  
Curious of her own state, she looked down at her hands and saw that there were needles and tape on her arms, several cords went from her arm to her sides where they were hooked up to machines. She turned her head and looked at the screen that showed her heart rate, blood pressure, pulse rate and other things. Whatever had happened to her it must have been bad. Her blue eyes went back to the Christmas decorations and she spotted a small tree at the windowsill that had a few colored ornaments on it that almost engulfed the tree itself from their size. A little smile tugged at her lips, someone did not care about the size of the balls and put them on the tree which could have been considered a bush.

What had been the last memory she could remember? What caused her to be in the hospital? The last thing she remembered was her mom and brother going to the grocery store and she stayed at home to work on homework for school. She blinked a few more times as she tried to push herself to remember more, but her head started to hurt and spin. She groaned and leaned forward into her shaky hands and covered her eyes with her hands and had her fingers buried into the mess of her hair. Her hair was knotted and felt pretty dirty. When was the last time she showered?  
A soft cry slipped past her lips, she tried to hold it back but more started to spill out and she started to feel frustrated with herself. She could not remember a thing and she had no idea who this man was that sat next to her asleep. A sound made her stop her soft cries and she looked over and saw the man move and slowly lean back and blinked several times until he was staring right at her. His eyes were gold, just like her dream. But it looked like he had been crying from the way red rimmed around his eyes and they were puffy. She let out another little cry as she tried to remember who _he_ was but she could not even come up with a clue.

"Kagome?" he whispered; he sounded heart broken and if she would guess, he sounded unsure.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she nodded once. At least that was one thing she could remember. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she has a mom and a brother.

The man's eyes widened more and he leaned back forward and grasped onto her hands and held them tightly in his own. "I thought you would never wake up." He whispered, his voice clogged with emotion and some sleep, which had drawn out his words and his voice deep.

"How long have I been asleep?" she whispered and tried to pull her hands away from him gently but he acted like he did not notice and kept a strong hold onto her hands. What was his deal? How did she know him? There is something about him that she should remember but she couldn't and it was hurting her deeply that she could not remember that.

"You've been in a coma for two months now. Longest two months of my life…" he whispered and his eyes took a faraway look for a few minutes then he blinked and focused back on her face, "I decorated the room for you. It's not as great as you do it, but I remembered the colors you get every year." He said gently.

Kagome's eyebrows once again knitted and her forehead creased as she tried to remember anything with him but it was coming up blank. Tears filled her eyes and she stared at him heart brokenly. This man had apparently been with her the whole time she had been in the hospital and she could not even remember his damn name. She cleared her throat and looked away from his face and down to their joined hands, "Where is mom? Souta?" she whispered.

His hands squeezed against hers and she saw him stiffen in her peripheral vision. She lifted her gaze and looked back at him and noticed his eyes widened more to show his gold eyes and his pupils constricted in shock. She had never seen gold eyes before, were they contacts? She looked over his face and saw traces of cover up makeup on his face which was stranger.

"Do you know what day it is, Kagome?" he whispered.

She shook her head and watched as he started to register something. He was more than likely catching on to the fact that she could not remember a single thing. A little pout played on her lips and her chin quivered in her state of being upset.

"Do you-"he stopped and cleared his throat of the emotion that bubbled up, "Do you know who I am?"

She stared at him for a few seconds and sucked in her lower lip and nibbled nervously as she shook her head. "I'm sorry… I don't." she whispered and looked away from him and back down to her lap where their hands were still joined.

The man pulled his hand away from hers and ran both hands through his hair and took in a deep breath and let it out with a hiss. She looked back at him and felt more tears build up in her eyes as she stared at him and tried to piece everything together and try to remember him. She had seen him in her dream and she knew that voice because it was in her dream, but as the minutes passed by she could not remember the dream and it just became feelings rather than pictures. "I know I should remember you. I remember your voice… I had a dream with your voice in it. I remember silver hair and gold eyes, but that is it." She whispered heart brokenly.

He stood up from his chair and stretched out his long limbs and towered over her bed but his face turned and he stared at the door for a few minutes then looked back down at her, "I will get the doctor. We need answers." He whispered then left the room.

Kagome nodded and watched as he retreated out of the room and she heard his footsteps fade. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and pushed down the blanket that covered her. Carefully, she moved her legs and swung them over the bedside and attempted to move but her legs and feet felt like lead. She grunted and swung her legs and tried to meet the ground but she stopped when she heard the man return.

"You shouldn't get up just yet. You haven't walked for a while and will have to go through some physical therapy." He said gently.

Kagome turned her head and nodded and carefully swung her legs back up on the bed and let out a heavy breath from all that work she did. _Must be out of shape._ She waited silently for the doctor to come into the room but as the minutes passed she grew impatient and wanted answers. She looked over at the man and blushed when she saw that he was already staring at her. "What is your name?" she asked shyly.

His eyes dulled but he kept a straight face and look strong, but she knew he must have been hurting. "Sesshomaru Taisho." His voice was soft and so very deep and comforting. She remembered from the dream that voice always brought her comfort.

She tried to put his name and his face together but she could not remember him. Normally if someone would tell her their name then she would remember them right away, but that was not the case. It was as if everything had been wiped out and left blank. She frowned and looked back at her hands and let out a sigh, "what happened to me?"

"We were in a car accident. A car hit the back of our car and threw you out of the windshield." He said bluntly but at the same time his voice was gentle. She had the feeling that he was a no nonsense kind of guy.

She looked back up at him with wide eyes, "And you say _we _and _our_, are we… good friends?"

Sesshomaru heaved out a sigh and reached over and was about to grab her hand but stopped when she pulled away reflexively, "S-Sorry, I just don't know who you are." She whispered as she stared down at her hands.

"We are married." He said softly and leaned back and placed his hands on his knees and squeezed on.

She looked over at him shocked and let out a little gasp, "M-married? How long?"

"One year and five months." He whispered.

"H-How is it I don't remember any of this? How did we meet?"

He shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes then looked back at her, "You were friends with my brother Inuyasha in high school, do you remember him?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times and went through whatever memories she had left and tried to think of her high school. She could not recall ever meeting an Inuyasha. How frustrating! She whimpered and shook her head and leaned her head down and buried her face once more in her hands. "I don't remember _anything_!" she whimpered out and started to cry softly.

She heard Sesshomaru moved and then he was sitting next to her on the bed and he gently rubbed her back. She winced and cried a little harder. Why was it that he had shown nothing but kindness and devotion and she was wincing and backing away from him? She wanted to comfort him but she felt like it wouldn't help her at all. She barely knew the man! She had no idea if he was abusive or if he was truly a good person. What if he was the one that put her in the hospital and he was covering up with a lie? She started to cry harder as she thought of that. It would make no sense because in her dream his voice was loving and comforting and yet there she was thinking that he might be an abusive asshole!

"Kagome, hush." He whispered soothingly and tried to stroke her back again but she pulled away from him and shook her head.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know if we are actually married. Who knows if you are some random guy coming in here to play with my mind!" she cried out.

He was quiet for a little while and she still sobbed into her hands as she tried to make sense of everything. He shifted in his spot and pulled something out then tapped her shoulder to gather her attention once more. "I have a picture of us." He mumbled.

Kagome pulled her hands away from her face and looked down at the photograph of Sesshomaru dressed in a nice button down shirt and jeans and Kagome next to him wrapped up in his arms grinning up at him and her raven hair wind-blown behind her and over his arm. She cried harder as she started down at the picture of the happy couple. Even Sesshomaru had a little smile on his face and his eyes crinkled just a little from his smile. "I look older. How old am I?" she whispered as she tried to stop crying.

"You're twenty-five." He answered softly.

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and tried to take a guess at his age, "You don't look a day older than twenty." God she must be a cradle robber or something.

He gave her a half-hearted smile and shook his head, "I'm way older than that, Kagome."

"Well, how old are you then?"

He looked at her sternly then looked away and back to the door as if he expected someone to walk in. She watched his face and noticed his muscle by his jaw tightening and loosening as if he had a tic or was nervously tensing his muscles of his face. He looked back at her with his gold eyes that seemed to look into the depths of her soul, "I will tell you later."

She raised her eyebrows, tears forgotten and curiosity raging. "Why won't you tell me now?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Kagome Taisho, you are awake. Best news I've had all night." A male's voice broke her concentration from Sesshomaru and to the new man that came in. He was dressed in nice slacks and a sweater with a white robe. He must be the doctor and he was young looking.  
She watched as the young doctor made his way around and looked at all her vitals and sat down on her other side and checked her pupils with a light. "Can you tell me what day it is?" he asked soothingly.

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kagome shook her head again.

"What is the last memory that you have?" The doctor clasped his hands together and waited for Kagome's response; he must have thought that it would take her a few minutes to gather whatever last memory she had.

Kagome looked at the two men then down at her lap and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried to sift through her memories and find the freshest memory she had. "I remember my mom and brother going to the grocery store and I stayed home to do some homework." She whispered and looked up at the doctor.

He nodded, "So you go to school?"

Her brows furrowed again, "The last thing I remembered, yes. High school."

It was the doctor's turn this time for his brows to furrow and he stood up from the bed and nodded, "I see. Well, it isn't uncommon for having amnesia after a coma. What happened to you was a tragic event and you hit your head pretty hard. The brain will take time to fully recover, you might have woken up now but your brain is still healing." He explained and a couple of times he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Do you know how long this will last?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome didn't speak up.

"Sadly there is not an estimate. Everyone is different. It could take weeks, months, years… but I suggest helping her with memories with pictures or even taking her to the places you used to go together will help. It would start off feeling like _déjà vu but eventually they will come back to her." The doctor explained and smiled at Kagome. "I will order some MRI's and CAT scans so I can see if there is any swelling or anything that might have changed." He explained to her gently. _

_Kagome nodded slightly then looked over at Sesshomaru as he nodded and thanked the doctor and watched as he left the room. Kagome leaned back against the pillows and let out a little sigh and tried to think of questions to ask Sesshomaru. There was so much that she wanted to know but she couldn't muster up any energy or any questions. Her brain felt like mush at that point from everything she had learned in the last hour of being awake. _

_"Get some rest, you must be exhausted." Sesshomaru said softly and got up from the bed and took his seat by her bed and put a leg up on the other._

_A little irritated that he suggested her to sleep when she had been in a coma for two months, she glared over at him. "I think I had enough sleep to last me for the rest of my life." _

_Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Are you getting an attitude?" he asked sounding astounded._

_She looked away from him with a little huff, "Maybe. YES. I don't want to go back to sleep. I wake up and not know who people are and older than I thought I was and apparently married now, wouldn't you be just a little upset?" _

_He was quiet for a few minutes and she thought she had shut him up but he shifted and spoke, "Hn, Kagome I'm here to help you and be there for you."_

_She glared back at him and huffed out, "Well I would like my mom and my brother to be here for me. Where are they?"_

_He snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes, "This is not the time."_

_"What do you mean this is not the time? I asked a simple question of the whereabouts of my brother and mom. Where are they?"_

_She heard something scratch and wood splintering; she looked down where his hands were and saw that his nails were dug into the wood of the chair and coils of wood shaving were falling off. How in the hell was he able to do that with just nails?_

_"Your brother lives out of town. He said he would be returning in a couple of days but now since you are awake I will give him a call." He said in a lower voice, almost like a growl._

_She narrowed her eyes as he started to give her attitude back; and he was supposed to be the loving husband? Hah, he probably lied and said that they got in a car accident so he wouldn't get caught from being the abusive husband that he probably was. "And what of my mother?"_

_"Kagome, now is not the time." He said again in a growl._

_She narrowed her eyes, "Where is my mom? Do you keep my own family away from me? Do I have no friends because of you?" she accused._

_"Your mother is dead, Kagome. She has been dead for years now. She died when you were eighteen."_

_Kagome's jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes as he dropped that load on her. "D-Dead?" she whispered._

_He nodded once and still had his eyes narrowed._

_"Get out." She whispered and looked away from him and tried to hold back the sobs that were about to escape._

_"Kagome, I'm not leaving. I've been here every day with you, I'm not going anywhere." He warned._

_"GET OUT." She screamed and covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She peeked over and saw that he still sat tense in his chair, "GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT!" she screamed in her sobs._

_Sesshomaru flew up out of his chair and looked down at her with his eyes narrowed but she saw some tears well up in his eyes but he quickly turned and stormed out of the room to leave her to her sobbing. She covered her eyes again and let out all her sobs and sorrow. She shouldn't have yelled at him, she shouldn't have taken out her frustration and confusion on him, but she did not know him and he tells her that her brother is out of town and her mom is dead. She should have died in the car accident._

:::

Kagome hadn't slept the rest of the night nor that morning when she got her scans. She sat in her room and glared at the Christmas decorations and tried to keep a clear mind. It must be close to Christmas and she would have to spend it alone without her mother and with some man who claims to be her husband. She didn't care if he showed her some picture of them together and looking happy, that was the past and she was in the present and she was not happy. She was miserable and confused.

"Oh, Miss Taisho I was told you are finally awake. I brought you some good breakfast, nice and hot." Some man said as he walked into her room with a tray of food.

She looked over the man, he had a cafeteria net over his head that held in his black dreads. He had a clean shaven face and wore blue scrubs with a name tag that said "Ted". She smiled halfheartedly at him and nodded her head, "You can call me Kagome…Higurashi." She mumbled.

Ted smiled at her sweetly and pulled over her bed stand and set down the food in front of her on the stand, "Do you want strawberry milk, chocolate milk, regular milk or orange juice?"

She blinked and shook her head, "oh um, strawberry milk." She mumbled.

He handed her two small strawberry milks and smiled at her, "Enjoy your meal. Let the nurse know when you are done." He waved bye and left the room with his cart full of food.

Kagome looked down at her plate of food and let out a little sigh. She had no appetite and did not want to eat and strangely she was wondering where Sesshomaru had run off to. She looked over to her left side and saw his black brief case where a laptop must be in and some of his clothes. She looked away and back at her food then picked up her fork and started to take little bites of her food. Her mouth watered as she ate the food and couldn't remember the last time food had tasted so good.

After she ate most of her food, she leaned back against the pillows and turned on the TV and had it on low volume as she flipped through the channels and tried to find something to watch. She tried to fill in the silence but she still felt so lonely. Why did she have to feel so lonely?

_Oh mom._ She thought sorrowfully.

:::

A few days had passed and Kagome was getting antsy to get out of the hospital. They had done a few more tests and put her through some physical therapy, she started to catch on how to walk again and when she was able to stand on her own, she couldn't stay in her bed for too long so she could walk around and stretch her sore limbs. She had seen Sesshomaru once when he came into the room to get his belongings then talk to the nurse for a few minutes about Kagome's state and how she was doing. When he was done talking with the nurse, he looked over at Kagome sadly then left the room and hadn't returned. She thought she could get a breath of relief but she felt horrible for chasing him away and she didn't like that feeling. She would always look over at her door to see if he would walk through it but he never did. She did catch a glimpse of his figure outside talking to the nurse or doctor a few times but then he would leave. It had been like that every day and it frustrated her that he wouldn't even enter the room and talk to her.  
_Well of course he wouldn't want to come in here, I yelled at him and told him to get out._  
She frowned and closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts of Sesshomaru. Once she was out she might found a way to divorce him and move on with her life. She did not know who he was and what he did for a living and she certainly did not want to be with an abuser if that was how he was.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice made her eyes open and her eyes fill with tears.

"Souta?!" she whimpered and sat up and opened her arms.

Souta crossed the room and wrapped Kagome in his arms and squeezed her gently, "I was so worried." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and held her baby brother close to her and tried not to sob like a baby. He had grown bigger and he looked like a man! He was so different than she remembered him to be. "Where have you been?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry sis, I had to go back home and work for a little while. Sesshomaru said he would take care of you but he called and said that you asked for me." He whispered and gave her another squeeze then pulled away and stared at her face.

Kagome nodded and rubbed under her eyes and sniffled, "I have missed you. You look so different." She whispered.

Souta nodded and sat down on the bed with her and let out a sigh, "Sesshomaru told me that you have amnesia. He said that you last remember being in high school and me being this big." He gestured with his hand at how tiny he used to be when she was in high school.

Kagome frowned every time Souta said Sesshomaru's name, "Do you even like Sesshomaru?"

Souta stared at her like she was crazy and blinked a couple of times and shook his head with a nervous laugh, "I've known him for a while sis. He had been there for us and then you two started dating and I just saw how much you glowed…" he whispered and looked up at her face and smiled. "He's not a bad guy sis. You'll remember."

Kagome frowned more, "I feel bad." She whispered.

"For what? You don't need to feel bad about anything sis." He said soothingly and rubbed her shoulder gently.

Kagome shook her head and let out a shaky breath, "I yelled at him and he hasn't returned. He just made me so angry. He expected me to remember him and kept trying to hold my hand and acting like I was his possession or something…" she might have blown that out of proportion, "But… before I woke up, I had a dream with him in it and just how loving his voice was and how comforted I was by him. If he and I are married, then there must be something great about him. I just feel bad for chasing him out and treating him terribly." She whispered.

Souta shook his head and continued to rub her shoulder, "He understands that you are confused and have no memory of anything. But try not to work yourself up with feeling bad okay? You just need to focus on you and feeling better and trying to remember." He said softly.

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded, "Right." She nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out heavily.

Souta smiled, "There ya go sis."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled at how his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with concern and love, "The doctor said I should be around people to help me remember and an environment that I'm comfortable with. Do you think I could live with you for a while? I just don't know if I could go home with Sesshomaru… it would be so awkward."

Souta raised his eyebrow and leaned back a little, "I don't know if that is my decision sis." He said uncomfortably. "You are married and live with Sesshomaru and that is where your memories are…"

Kagome huffed, "But can you imagine not knowing someone and then having to live with them and act like life goes on? It is just so weird."

"Just think of it as a great start over if you two had any differences with each other. He's not a bad guy and he took great care of you before and he will still continue to do that. Just give it a try, will you?"

Kagome looked over Souta's shoulder when she heard something and saw that Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway and watching the both of them. She blushed and looked away and looked back at her brother. "Do we have to sleep in the same bed?" she whispered to him.

Souta laughed nervously and shook his head, "I do not know. You have to ask him that." He turned his head and jumped a little when he saw Sesshomaru. "Hey brother-in-law." He greeted.

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards Souta and looked back at Kagome. "The doctor said that you will be discharged today." His voice was still soft and deep and so comforting.

Kagome nodded, "I know. I was told." She mumbled and looked back at her brother, "I was asking if I could stay with my brother for a little bit." She tried to sound strong as she said that.

Sesshomaru moved away from the door and made his way to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair, "Your home is with me. If you stay with me your memories will come back faster." He explained.

"I don't know…" she mumbled and looked to her brother for some help or support but he shook his head and stood up from the bed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I have no say in this sis." He said carefully.

Kagome frowned and looked back at Sesshomaru, "I just feel like it would be better to be with my brother so I could gather my memories and go from there. But I really don't feel comfortable going home with you."

Sesshomaru let out a breath, "Kagome," his gold eyes flashed, "Stay with me and try it out. I'm positive it will help you. The doctor explained that being around familiar settings will help jog your memories."

Her shoulder slumped and she let out a sigh and glanced at her brother, "And if it doesn't work can I please stay with my brother?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a few minutes then nodded once, "If it doesn't work." He whispered.

She nodded and chewed on her lower lip, "Can Souta stay with us for a little while then?" she felt like a little kid around Sesshomaru and she hated that.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Souta who shrugged then he looked back at Kagome, "When we settle back in. But he is free to stop by and visit."

That didn't seem right to her. She wanted her brother to be there with her so she had someone familiar around her rather than some man that everyone claims to be her husband. Being around her family and around settings that she remembered rather than around someone and their home would help with her memories. She let out a defeated sigh and nodded, "Kay." She mumbled. "But we aren't sleeping in the same bed, you hear me?" she glared up at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. "I didn't expect you to."


End file.
